To catch or to be caught
by cottonsoft
Summary: Inui plots and schemes to get Kaidoh, as Kaidoh in return tries his best to get the one he wants.
1. Chapter 1

It was 6.30am and Kaidoh Kaoru was on his routine 5 mile morning run. He did this every morning and loved it. Loved the fresh morning air, loved the weather in the mornings, especially today as it was spring and really showing off with bird singing, a light breeze and a gently warming sun, perfect. But most of all he loved that all the streets and roads were so tranquil and clear, it made Tokyo seem like a completely different place, somewhere in the country.

He was half way through his run now and was about to start his way back when he saw something that caught his eye. Another person running. _This is unusual._ He thought, _no-on e is ever out running at this time, or at least I don't usually see anyone._ Then the figure started to come closer and he became even more confused as he recognized the figure approaching him.

"Inui-sempai?"

Inui Sadaharu, his sempai from school and the tennis club, the Data player, came to Kaidoh's side and stopped.

"Kaidoh, I had a feeling that I was going to start seeing you on your morning run soon enough," he said calmly not really out of breath, he was fit, "I think its best if we keep moving or we'll start to cramp up." So they started to walk back.

"Inui-sempai, why are you up this early and running?"

"Same reason you are Kaidoh. I began doing morning runs when I began training to become a regular again."

"Oh, but why are you running the same route that I am?"

"Because I wanted to see you on your morning run, I wished to test myself to see if I have the same stamina as you currently posses."

Kaidoh thought, _but why does he want to have the same stamina as me when he just almost beat Tezuka?_

"Pshhhh..." he hissed and began to run again, Inui catching him up after a few seconds.

_I wonder if Kaidoh really knows how much data I have on him, humph, I loved to see his face when he figures my complete intentions behind all of this._ Inui Sadaharu had had a crush on the Snake for almost a year now and he had planned everything up until this point, from missing out on being a regular the month before, although to be fair he really had tried his utmost best to beat Echizen. To gathering all of the data on the teams opponents and his own team mates, to his own extra training, to the match against the Seigaku captain showing off how helpful data was and how much he had improved by. It had all been an excuse to show himself off to Kaidoh and to get into a training routine so that he could get close to his crush and hopefully train with him. _All of this work, now its time to see if it has been for nothing, time to move to the next stage of the plan._

"Kaidoh," Inui said through a pant, grabbing the snake boys arm and dragging him to sit down next to him on the grass of the park they were currently running through. It was very picturesque with the tall cherry blossom trees budding, the sun shining happily through their leaves and the music of the wind through the trees. He smiled as his team mate sat down next to him with out complaint.

"What is it sempai?"

"Kaidoh, how good do you think that your training regime is?"

"It's good enough for me, why do you ask?"

"If you'd let me, I'd like to help you to improve it so that you will become stronger, faster and increase your stamina."

"I don't know," Kaidoh confessed. _If he helps me it might be harder to hide it from him, but I really want to spend more time with him, pshhhh, why does this have to be so hard?_

"I think that it will be very beneficial to the both of us. You will have a better training regime and better diet, of course I will also sort out a diet plan for you as well, and I will obtain a training partner who I can compare myself and someone who will tell if they believe that I can improve my own regime. What do you think Kaidoh?"

"Ok Inui-sempai, if you put it that way, but if you make me drink any of your juices so help me God I'll-"

"No need to worry Kaidoh I would never do anything like that to you." He thought he sounded sincere, but he happened to unconsciously smile with happiness and Kaidoh took it the wrong way. He glared at his sempai just daring him to try.

"I promise you I won't; I don't want to make you do something that you don't want to do." Looking serious and sad at the same time, with a hint of love in it that he couldn't stop for the life of him. _Damn why can't I control myself, I know its Kaidoh but if you don't get a grip on yourself he'll find out and the plan will fail. Stick to the plan!_

_Wow I've never seen that expression on his face before it's so…so…squishy. WHAT! Damn it I've been spending too much time around Eiji._ "pshhhh" he hissed as he got up, "Ok, I believe you, I'll let you sort out my training, bring a schedule round to my house tomorrow after school, we'll work on it then," He turned to leave then added, "and bring yours as well we'll see where we can improve that as well." With that he broke out into run and ran the last quarter of a mile to his house. _YES! I did it, he's gonna come over tomorrow night, wait what am I thinking OH NO OH NO he's coming to my house. God help me._

Inui was left on the grass, smiling the most sincere smile he had ever worn, it had worked. He had gotten Kaidoh to train with him and he was going to his house tomorrow night. Things were finally starting to come together. _At last._ He thought as he stretched and walked home._ See you tomorrow, Kaidoh, my Kaidoh._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inui was having the best day of his life. He had successfully integrated himself into his crushes training regime and he had been invited around to said crushes house the next day after school. _I can't believe how well that went given that I calculated that there was only a 36 chance that he would agree. He really excelled my expectations; I must really collect more data on him and more data of myself around him because I almost slipped back there._ He was in the middle of his last lesson and he couldn't wait for it to finish so that he could see Kaidoh again.

He need not pay attention to the class as it was math and being a data collector he already knew all of what the teacher was teaching and more. Instead he began to draw up his new training partners' new training regime and diet plan. Looking back through his data notes he noticed that he didn't have a very recent record of what the Snake liked to eat, this could open up a very appropriate conversation in which he could ask many interesting things. He noted this and stored it in the back of his mind to ask later.

The lesson gave out on time and Inui was the first out of the door and the first to the club house. This did not surprise any of the regulars as they entered though they just presumed that the boy was busy collecting more data. _ Kaidoh has just had English, it will take him 5 minutes to get out of the building and across the grounds so he should be here in 3…2…1. YES!_

As Kaidoh entered he noticed Inui practically beaming at him, this made him blush and it wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't been spend a large portion of the day thinking about him. This caused his face to become completely crimson and no matter what he told himself he could not make it go away.

"Oh kawaii! Kaidoh's blushing!" Eiji practical squealing attracting the attention of the enter assembly of occupants with in the small club house. Kaidoh looked around fearfully as the entire of the occupants stared at him, he then noticed Inui's gentle smile, it looked like he was laughing at him, and ran. He ran as fast as he could and banged in to a pair walking towards the courts, they shouted at him but he couldn't understand or hear them, he just kept running until he came to the extremely secluded and peacefully area in which he trained. The river provided a good place to exercise in and to practice his Boomerang Snake technique. He preferred it here, no-one ever came here and no-one knew about it so he could be alone for as long as he wanted and no-one would disturb him.

"BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!" He shouted at himself, hitting himself with every word trying to make things feel better, without much avail.

A disgruntled Tezuka and Fuji entered the club house just 30 second after Kaidoh had run out.

"Oh sempai's what happened to you to, you look like you've just been run over!" Eiji stated looking shocked at his sempai's.

"What was wrong with Kaidoh, he came running out of the club house and ran straight into me and Tezuka! He didn't even say that he was sorry. He was rude."

"I don't really know," elaborated Eiji, "I just said that he looked cute cause he was blushing and he ran away, it was so weird!"

"Buchou, if you would allow me I wish to go after him, I think that I know where he's gone and find out what is troubling him" Cut in Inui.

"That might be an idea. Everyone else 10 laps around the courts for loitering!" Barked the captain.

Inui walked out of the club house carrying both his bag and the bag Kaidoh had dropped running away. He knew exactly where the other boy had gone, because without the knowledge of Kaidoh, Inui had once followed him once when he went training and had found out where the Snake preferred to training, and he could see why. It was prefect for him, exactly what he needed in a training place, a secluded, peacefully place where no-one went.

Kaidoh was lying next to the river with his eyes closed trying to calm himself down when to his shock a shadow fell across him. He sat up with a start. Imagine his further surprise when he found, standing calmly in front of him, Inui Sadaharu. The one who had made him endure that embarrassing situation and had even had the nerve to laugh at him!

"Leave me alone! NOW! Go away!"

"There's no need to be hostile, Kaidoh I haven't done any thing wrong."

"You… anything wrong," he gapped at his sempai with shock, "What the hell do you mean, you laughed at me! I was standing there like a lemon and there you were laughing! So don't you dare say that you haven't done anything wrong because you have!" He realised that he was repeating himself but Kaidoh didn't care, he just needed to vent and Inui being the only one around he caught the front of it all. He was about to starting venting some more when Inui spoke.

"I was not laughing at you Kaidoh. I was smiling at you."

"Oh and please explain to me why on earth you would want to be smiling at me at that specific moment in time!"

"Because Eiji was right you did look cute" Inui spoke before he could that. _ OH NO NO NO what the hell did I just say. Somebody shoot me now! _

This simple sentence mad Kaidoh blush even more and silence fell between the pair. _ Wow he said that he thought that I looked cute. I can't believe that he would think of me in that way._

The silence was finally broken when Inui spoke in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Here. You left your bag back there." Holding the bag out for him to take.

"Ah, thank you sempai and I'm sorry. Sorry that I shouted at you when it wasn't really your fault."

"You don't have to apologize; it was my fault for smiling at you at the worst possible moment."

"NO! NO! It really was my fault for think of the things I was that made me blush and I should have known that you wouldn't have been laughing at me."

Inui looked quizzing at the Snake, but did not ask questions which Kaidoh appreciated. He didn't think that he would have been able to hold it together if he had had to come up with an excuse for his blushing.

"Kaidoh, would you mind if I asked you some questions so that I can make you the most appropriate training regime and diet plan?"

Kaidoh considered his sempai for a moment then nodded, he could answer some questions, he could hold himself together for that. They sat, cross legged, together next to the river, Inui pulling his note book out of his school bag.

"OK. Firstly, what are your favourite foods?"

Kaidoh blinked, he wasn't expecting this sort of questions, _But then again,_ he reasoned, _if he wanted to set a diet it would make sense to know what foods I like._

"Sushi" He replied simplistically. Inui scribbled into his note book, he'd already learnt that if Kaidoh did not elaborate then it was because he didn't need to.

"How is you health at this present moment?"

"Fine."

"Do you take vitamins and minerals every day?"

"Yes."

"Do you watch a lot of television."

"Some." Inui set down his note book, looked Kaidoh in the eye and asked, off handedly.

"What sort of programs do you watch?"

Kaidoh relaxed a bit and gladly accepted the invitation of conversation. They were quickly engaged into a large discussion into various television programs they both enjoyed. _I love this. Inui-sempai looks so relaxed its really nice being able to talk to him like this. I think I'm gonna really enjoy training with him._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_SOMEONE SHOOT ME! PLEASE. _Thought Kaidoh. He was on his morning run when he had found Inui-sempai waiting for him in the park. It had surprised Kaidoh, _but then again I did say that he could help me in my training._

Inui Sadaharu had been standing there bathed in the early morning sunlight, a vision of an angel, with a CD player at his side. "Ah, right on time Kaidoh" he said calmly fiddling with a CD and putting it in the player and picked up the remote. "I thought this morning, being our first training day together that we would start off with something fun and not to strenuous to see whether we work well together." He paused to smile at Kaidoh's perplexed expression as he eyed the CD player, the remote then Inui. "I thought that today we could work on timing and seeing how much rhythm you have and the rhythm we have as a pair." He pushed a button on the remote and Kaidoh felt an intense need to laugh at the song coming from the box at Inui-sempai's feet. "I believe you're familiar with the Macarena, Kaidoh." Inui said simply as he started to do the actions, hands moving, hips swinging, _he actually looks pretty good, but there is no way in HELL that I am going to do any of that. No way, no sir. Nope, nope, nope!_

So here he was standing next to Inui Sadaharu arm and hands moving, hips swinging to the beat, thanking God that no-one was around to witness the biggest embarrassment of his life. "So how am I doing? Am I on time? and do I have rrrrhythm?" He purred the last word and was both astonished and pleased to see Inui visibly breath hitch and shiver at the his words. "Y-yes v-very good Kaidoh," he stuttered, then composed himself. "Ok, now all we need is to see if we have rhythm together." Walking to stand directly behind his crush, barely a step from him. He then reset the song. "Ok, ready here comes the start….together now." The beat came and they started to move arms and hips moving as one. Hand, hand, turn, turn, on shoulder, on shoulder, cross stomach, cross stomach, hip, hip, wiggle hips, jump turn, clap. They did this again and again until Kaidoh was once again in front of Inui. Hand, hand, turn, turn, then instead of putting his hands across his own chest and onto the opposite shoulders, he put his arms across Kaidoh's chest and his hands on Kaidoh's shoulders.

_OMG, he, he…he's so warm and safe. Please God let me stay here for a while._ Kaidoh prayed, but then it came to the next move in the song and Inui crossed his arms across his stomach and he sank back a bit. They were then on his hips and Kaidoh felt warmth spread throughout him. _Let's see what he's got._ Kaidoh thought with the grin of a Cheshire cat. Then wiggled down his sempai's body and almost giggled when he realised the reaction he achieved. Inui's eyes glazed over. _Wow I can't believe he's going along with this and wow he's really getting into it. I had no idea he had this sort of thing in him._

Then the song moved on and they both jump turned and clapped, both blushing furiously. Then Kaidoh court sight of his watch. He had to be home in 5 minutes and if he wasn't he was gonna be late for school. "Ah, sorry, Inui-sempai, but I must go or I'll be late for school. How about you come around at 5 o'clock tonight and we can go over our regimes like we planned." Throughout he was unable to even look at his sempai and when he was done he ran as fast as he could all the way home. He raced into the house quickly, saying a greeting as he passer his parent, and ran up into his room slamming the door behind him. Resting his back against the he thought things over. _Is it me or does Inui-sempai like me too? He did wrap his arms around me and he felt so good. _His thought path stopped as he remember the gentle touch of his sempai, his warmth, the security and he remembered his sempai's scent from when he had sank back. It was a mixture of nectar and something that was uniquely Inui Sadaharu. He blushed furiously as he shook his head and continued on his thought path. _I'll have to think of a way to find out about his feelings for me._ This would be very hard considering how much Kaidoh knew the Inui never revealed anything he didn't want to.

He thought about his options as he showered and got dressed. In fact he was thinking about it so much that when he arrived at school he didn't even realise when Eiji came and glomped him saying he was sorry for what he had said the day before. "Kaidoh, are you in there? Did you hear me? I said that I'm sorry for what I did."

"Pshhhh, I heard you now leave me alone!" He needed to not have any interference, he needed to concentrate, it took a lot of planning and knowledge of Inui to trick him. Knowledge he had, he knew more about his crush than others would believe. It was all in the planning and he only had 7 hours to come up with the perfect plan.

6 hours…_come on come on think_

5 hours…_there's got to be some way_

4 hours…_you can do this_

3 hours…_I just need to find one way come on it can't be that hard!_

2 hours…_come on you now…you know…you OMG I've forgotten his name!_

1 hour…_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH sob sob_

_Ok he's gonna be here in 5 minutes, I_ _s'pose there is no way to trick Inui Sadaharu._ **Ding Dong**. _Wait that's it, that's it now I've got ya. Hehe._ He ran down the stairs, glad that no-one was in or he would have been shouted at, and threw the door open to see Inui-sempai beaming at him. He beamed back, "Inui-sempai your early, come in." He moved to allow the Data player in and take his shoes off. "I'm hope I'm not intruding," he beamed.

"No not at all sempai, no-ones here but us any way." He replied walking up the stairs.

"How long will your family be away?" Inui joining the conversation as he ascended the stairs after the Snake enjoying the view immensely.

"They've all gone away for a month because my parents are both needed in Okinawa so they took my siblings with them." Reaching his room and inviting his sempai in.

"And you haven't gone because of school and tennis?" As he sat down next to Kaidoh on the bed.

"That and I could think of another reason as well." Looking Inui in the eyes he hoped that his plan was working.

"Kaidoh?... do you mean… that….Kaidoh" He was so confused he had never felt like this in his entire life. He found it hard to breath, _does he mean me? God please let it be me._

Kaidoh had not taken his eyes off his sempai and refused to for two reasons. The first being that he loved the expression on his sempai's face and he knew that no-one had ever seen it before, it made him feel special. The second being that he wanted an answer and was determined to get one, to find out if his feelings were reciprocated.

3 minutes passed with neither moving or saying anything, just looking at each other. Inui was the first to break it. "I had no idea"

"Well now you do. You're gonna start avoiding me now aren't you." He said looking crest fallen. Then Inui's hand was on his face, pulling it back up to eye level.

"Now why would I want to do that when I feel the way I do about you."

"Wait does that mean that you like me too?" Looking hopeful and protective at the same time.

"Very much so," as he continued to look at Kaidoh not letting go of his face.

Kaidoh could do nothing but beam, it had worked, he had gotten what he had wanted. Then Inui let go, left the bed and walked towards the door. For a fearful moment Kaidoh thought he was going to leave, so much so that he got up to stop him. Then to his embarrassment he realised that Inui, was in fact, getting the schedules out of his bag. He calmly walked over to where Kaidoh was now standing. He stood less than a foot away from Kaidoh, much to his surprise. He looked up from the schedules intending to start discussing said schedules when he caught sight of the look on Kaidoh's face. It was showing all of his emotions; surprise, happiness, love, a hint of lust and desire and bit of what looked like helplessness. He looked beautiful all that was missing was the flowers and butterflies fluttering in the background, mused his mind for a split second.

He put his hand on Kaidoh's cheek and his heart missed a beat as he watched Kaidoh, his Kaidoh, close his eyes, sigh and lean in to the hand. "Be my boyfriend," the words fell from his mouth before he had even realised. To his glee though, Kaidoh replied simply, "I've wanted nothing more for such a long time… Sadaharu." He whispered his new boyfriends name and relished on how good and natural it felt on his tongue. "Kaoru, my Kaoru, finally I have you," Inui purred as he closed the distance between him and his boyfriend and kissed him. Gently, softly _the perfect first kiss_ they both thought with warmth. It only lasted for a second, but when they pulled apart, they did not move more than 15cm from each other, eyes barely open.

"Sadaharu," Kaidoh whispered and they kissed again this time with the passion the first was lacking, both pouring all of their pent up feelings for each other into it. Both of them losing themselves and not paying much attention when they fell on to Kaidoh's bed. Only breaking the kiss, panting heavily, to allow Kaidoh to move further up the bed, to allow his head to rest on the pillow. Inui following, crawling up Kaidoh body until his was perfectly positioned and began to lower himself down onto his boyfriend gently. "I'm not too heavy am I?" Inui asked concerned. "No, I like your weight on me it's really comfortable." He replied pulling Inui's head down to kiss him again.

They spent the next half an hour there kissing, whispering sweet nothing, enjoy how close they were and sorting out and satisfying their raging hormones. At 5:30 a clock in the house sounded awakening the two kissing boys on the bed. "Ohh," Kaidoh complained, "I hate to stop this but, I s'pose we should go over the regimes." He finished with one last sweet lingering kiss and wriggled out from under Inui, looking happier and calmer than he ever had before. "Ok so what have you got for me?" He scanned down the page, Inui still lying on the bed in the same place that Kaidoh had left him, grinning. "OH HELL NO!" Looking up at Inui in disbelief and horror. "There is no way you're gonna get me to do this." He said flabbergasted, waving the schedule at his boyfriend. "What's wrong with it?" Inui asked innocently.

"The Macarena, followed by Saturday night and 5,6,7,8 by Steps. Not on your nelly no way, no how!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They spent the next hour, standing up; negotiating over the regimes Inui had drawn up for them. "Why are you so insistent that we need to line dancing?"

"Because not only are they fun, but they also happen to build rhythm and synchronicity between the two of us and even you know how important synchronicity is in tennis."

"Inui the only thing that synchronicity is needed for in tennis is in doubles and we're not gonna be playing doubles are we!"

"Did I say tennis," pulling Kaidoh to his body, their whole bodies touching only their faces were apart, just barely, "no I meant synchronicity in our relationship, it'll make things so much more comfortable and fun." Grinning at his last remark.

"Sadaharu," He sighed, loving their proximity and closed it further. Kissing Inui for the third time in their relationship, the third kiss either had ever experienced. "I think we're getting better at this don't you Sadaharu?" Kaidoh breathed in the middle of the kiss, his lips never really leaving Inui's.

"Considering that neither of us have any experience, I think we're doing….. very well"

"'Very well'? It's not like you to use such words."

"I'm really having trouble thinking clearly at this moment; in fact I think this is the extent of my brain functions at the moment." Kaidoh couldn't help it, he started to, literally, giggle like a school girl. "It's not to be laughed about, I thought it was a compliment, I've never found anything that could clear my mind and make me forget all thoughts."

"And I took it as a compliment it's just I love this side of you, thinking you is what I fell for, but clear minded you has the most lustful expression ever. It's…… really…… mmmmmmmm." Kissing him again and for the first time daring to open his mouth, asking and gaining entrance in to his boyfriends'.

_Wow, how can he give so many sensations with only his tongue, where did he learn this from? My mind……… is going……… so……clear._ Kaidoh had no idea what he was doing but opted for what felt good for him and seemed, by the way he was pulling closer to him, for Inui as well. Slowly moving his tongue back and forth over Inuis', who was doing the opposite movements to Kaidoh, sensations shooting through their entire bodies. Then Kaidoh realised that the sensations were starting to go straight to his groin and he would soon be in trouble if this continued. He reluctantly and slowly withdrew himself from his partners' mouth, Inui trying to follow wanting more, a sound of whining coming from him when Kaidoh stopped him from following and ended the kiss. "We've got to stop or it'll get outta control and I don't want that, not when we've only been dating for an hour. We've gotten a lot further than I wanted on the first day, but I guess it's harder to follow plans when you're faced with something new like this."

"I guess you're right." Letting go of his boyfriend and glancing at the clock. "I've to get going soon, it's almost time for tea." He gathered all of his schedules and walked down the stairs to the door, with Kaidoh not far behind, and put on his shoes. "I'll see you at school tomorrow……… Kaoru," placing his hand on his recently acquired boyfriend, "my Kaoru."

"Always," they had a soft slow and gentle kiss goodbye and Inui left.

_That definitely went better than I ever could have imagined. I actually have a boyfriend! Hehe. I could definitely get used to this and the kissing…I could definitely get used to that as well._ He couldn't stop himself from smiling as he got himself some tea. The rest of the evening went along in pretty much the same manner, even when on his TV program a character was brutally massacred, he just sat there beaming feeling warm inside, all curled up on the sofa.

Meanwhile, Inui was up in his room writing in a special red note book that he kept especially for Kaidoh. He was smiling from ear to ear as he wrote and he was still trying to figure out how this had all happened. Had Kaidoh planned this, had he somehow manipulated the situation and gotten exactly what he wanted. Not that Inui was complaining just shocked to his core, Kaidoh was the first person to actually manipulated Inui and not only that but he had been able to completely clear his mind of all thought. He would have to be more curious, or may be he won't be, he had lost control of the situation and it felt really good knowing that Kaidoh had it instead. He finished writing in his note book, _he uses my first name when he wants to kiss, a signal which he will probably present more of. Keep an eye out for Kaidoh's signals, they could mean a lot and give an insight of what he is thinking._ He put it away and got into bed wanting tomorrow to come as soon as possible. So that he could see Kaidoh, his Kaidoh, Kaoru, his Kaoru, his boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inui woke up bright and early the next morning. At 6:30am he went for his morning run, taking the route he knew that Kaidoh always took. But on his entire route he did not see Kaidoh at all. He went home and changed as quickly as possible, completely forgetting to shower in his haste. Feeling worried he went to Kaidoh's house. When he came within viewing range of the house his worries increased and his mind started to think the worst. All of the curtains in the house were closed. _Why am I getting so worried? So Kaidoh hasn't gotten up yet, this will be a good chance to see him in his pajamas. Hehe. But Kaidoh's never late for school or for his run. What if he's fallen into comma, no, what if he fell over in the shower, mmmm naked, what if he fell over in the shower, bumped his head, went to go down stairs to get the first aid kit and fell down the stairs and fell into a comma! NOOOO Kaidoh!_ At this he started to run and went into Kaidoh's house, _he really should learn to lock the door!_ But that was the furthest things in his mind as he entered the house, _OK not lying at the bottom of the stairs in a comma, thank God!_ He took off his shoes and proceeded up stairs, checking the bathroom as he passed it, _hasn't fallen over in the shower, this is looking better by the minute. _He breathed a sigh of relief and moved down the landing to Kaidoh's room. He opened the door and there lying there on the bed was Kaidoh, fast asleep and looking delicious. Inui walked into the room, dropping his bag by the door, with a smile on his face. He could feel and smell the air thick with sleep; it was so comforting and making Inui feel sleepy himself. He knelt down next to the bed and spent a few second taking in its occupants sleeping face. He couldn't help himself; he reached out his hand and placed his hand on the boy's check.

"Mmmm, Sadaharu," Kaidoh breathed bringing his hand to rest on Inui's and smiling contently. Inui beamed, _he's dreaming about me._ Then, lazily, Kaidoh's eyes opened. For a moment he thought that he was still dreaming and just smiled at his boyfriend.

"Morning," Inui spoke gently. Kaidoh blinked, _wait this isn't a dream! Inui's in my room! What is he doing?_ He sat up fast.

"What are you doing here?"

"You weren't on your morning run so I came to see what was wrong. You better hurry up or you'll be late for school"

"We don't have school today Inui."

"Yes we do it's Friday!"

"No we don't, apparently a lot of the teacher are ill with this bug that's going around so school's been closed today, due to lack of staff. But we do have tennis later from 1pm. Tezuka-sempai wants to make use of the free time." He smiled at the realization that he knew something that Inui didn't.

"Really!" He checked his phone and found a text from his maths teacher saying that there wasn't any school today.

"Inui, why is the maths teacher texting you, better yet why does he even have your number!"

"I got to know him through my father, he was my private tutor when I was in primary school, and we've kept in contact in case there is anything important that happens."

"Oh!" _Weirdo, who would want a teacher as a friend, well Inui apparently._ Kaidoh sat and hugged his knees waiting for Inui to say something.

"I don't mean to intrude, but would you mind if I stayed here today? My parents would ask too many questions and try to get me to do stuff if I go back."

"Sure, I was gonna spend the day in front of the TV feeling bored, so maybe we can be bored together." He smiled at the thought of spending the entire day alone with his boyfriend and then embarrassment at the fact that Inui had seen him in his pyjamas.

"Thanks, by the way you look really cute in those pyjamas," Inui teased. They were a set that his grandmother had sent him; they had pokemon plastered across them. He had wondered for the life of him why he had gotten them and had just dismissed it to the fact that she had probably gotten him and his 5 year old cousin mixed up, even though they were his size. It didn't really bother him, they were comfortable and he rarely had anyone around who might see them, so it hadn't occurred to him to not wear them. He was regretting it now though, feeling like a complete prat!

"There's no need to tease." Kaidoh spoke, giving Inui the evils. Inui just chuckled.

"Who said any thing about teasing you?" And proceeded to kiss the boy in the bed. It was slow and leisurely, both taking their time in exploring each others mouths. They pulled apart smiling and without speaking Inui removed his jacket, pulled the covers off of Kaidoh, slide into bed and promptly began to kiss Kaidoh, moving to lie on top of him. Things began to heat up as the kisses became more passionate, expressing so much love, lust and teenage hormones. Kaidoh wriggled and both boys moaned as the movement caused their growing erections to slide against one another through the fabric of their clothes. They stopped kissing and just looked at each other. Their lust and desire evidently etched across each others faces.

"We need to slow down," Kaidoh breath and Inui nodded, his reluctance flashing across his features before he shifted off of his boyfriend.

"I think we need to take care of these though." Inui stated matter of factly, pointing at the bulges in both of their trousers. Kaidoh blushed as he nodded in agreement. "Any suggestions?" Inui questioned, leaving the decision up to Kaidoh in the hopes of making him feel more at ease. Kaidoh thought for a moment before grabbing hold of Inui's hand and guiding him to the bathroom. Once they were in Kaidoh closed the door out of habit and moved to Inui. He kissed him shyly, then more confidently and began to remove the other boys' clothes. Inui understood what Kaidoh had in mind and proceeded to undress his partner.

Only when both boys were left with only their underwear on, erections straining against the material, did they separate long enough for Kaidoh to guide Inui into the shower, where they removed each others remaining garments. Inui had is back to the shower so Kaidoh leaned in against him to turn it on, both boys breathing very fast and their hearts beating rapidly. The warm water beat down on their lust flushed skin, causing it to glisten and drip seductively. Inui got wet first, the water was hardly touching Kaidoh and the look of Inui glistening, flushed, naked, masculine, muscley, hard and lustful did things to Kaidoh's body that almost made him orgasm just by looking at him. Inui had taken his glasses off and Kaidoh could see the desire filled pupils of those green eyes, they were as green as grass and Kaidoh couldn't break the connection they had. He just stood there watching Inui with the water beating down on him, his mind and body couldn't do anything else. He was mesmerized.

Inui waited, watching Kaidoh get more and more lustful by just looking at him. The expression on his face made Inui harder than ever. _I need to touch him. I need that lustful boy. I want to make him scream with pleasure. I want to make his legs so weak that they can't hold his weight. I've got to get him!_ Inui reached out a hand and slid it around Kaidoh's waist, pulling him closer to him and under the warm water. He stopped pulling when Kaidoh was an inch away from him and waited for Kaidoh to make the next move, so as to make him feel more comfortable and to stop him from wanting to run away.

Kaidoh's brain awoke as his body was pulled to within an inch of Inui. _I can't believe this is happening! This is better than any dream I've ever had. He looks so…so…Oh just kiss him you fool!_ He closed the inch between them and passionately kissed his ultra hot boyfriend. The room was filled with their moans and panting as things got more and more steamy between the two teens. Inui's hands slide down Kaidoh's back and on to the cheeks of Kaidoh's behind, causing the boy to moan. In retaliation Kaidoh moved his hands down Inui's body heading for the boy's groin and wrapping a hand around his manhood, the other around the boy's balls. This caused Inui to almost scream, as it sent pleasure throughout his body and pooling in his groin. He grabbed hold of Kaidoh's behind even harder and Kaidoh was almost lifted off of the floor. "Sadaharu!" Kaidoh breathed, voice full of lust and desire, sending shivers down Inui's spine. He began to massage Inui's balls and stroking his erection. Kaidoh was pulled off of the floor by his behind as more pleasure shot straight to Inui's groin, he was getting closer. Kaidoh wrapped his legs around Inui. Feeling this Inui moved so that Kaidoh's back was against the wall for more support. All the while Kaidoh kept on doing his part; he could see that Inui was getting closer as he became more passionate and instinctive in his movements. Kaidoh had never seen Inui lose control and it made him feel powerful that he could do this to such a together person. Then Kaidoh lost his concentration as his boyfriend latched on to his neck and began to suck like he was trying to drink his life force. As Inui found a particularly sensitive spot his eyed rolled shut and his fingers forgot what they were doing and tangled themselves in Inui's hair, grip tightening with every wave of pleasure sent through his body.

Missing the movements of Kaidoh's hands Inui moved into Kaidoh's body and began to move against his body, their erections slide against one another. Both boys moaning and panting increased, saying each others names every now and then, causing extra waves of pleasure to course through their bodies at the tones of desire resonating through the words. Inui's movements became more and more wild causing Kaidoh to wrap himself even tighter around the now primal boy in front of him. "SADAHARU!" Kaidoh screamed as his orgasm consumed him, causing his vision to go white and his seed to pour over both their stomach. Hearing his boyfriend scream his name Inui's pleasure peaked and over flowed, only just able to keep himself standing, still supporting his boyfriend, as he orgasmed as well shouting his loved ones name.

Both boys' stayed there for a few minutes as they tried to catch their breath and for the tingling of their orgasms to wear off. They looked at each other, smiling and kissed each other with gentleness and calm. "We better clean ourselves up." Inui whispered and Kaidoh nodded as he unwrapped his legs and placed his feet on the floor, where he promptly collapsed.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Inui asked worriedly, kneeling next to his partner.

"Er…yeah, it's just my legs aren't up to working yet, I've never felt anything like that before."

"I know, me neither." Inui kissed him and helped him to his feet keeping his arm around his waist as they cleaned themselves up from their activities. Inui still held on to his boyfriend as they dried themselves and, not bothering with any clothes got into the bed torest fora bit.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They both fell into a blissful sleep with their arms wrapped around each other and smiles gently gracing their features.

_School should be cancelled more often, I could definitely get used to this, lying next to you. The love of my life, I've dreamed of this for so long, I can't wait to love you even more in the future._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Mmmm, I've never been so comfortable in my entire life. I want to stay here forever, oh, why am I so hungry? What time is it?_ He went to look at the clock, but as he turned to do so he felt something stopping him, it was heavy what ever it was. Disgruntled Kaidoh reluctantly opened his eyes to see the face of Inui sleeping soundly. _Oh yeah now I remember_, he thought as he slid his hand over his boyfriends' cheek, smiling lovingly. _He looks so peaceful, as though not a single thought is running through that magnificent mind of his. Squishy. _Kaidoh giggled as the thought crossed his mind and Inui opened his eyes looking confused at first. _Hehe he's confused, kawaii._

"Kaoru?"

"Hi," Kaidoh couldn't help giggling as Inui slowly came to his sense and began to remember how he had come to be lying in Kaidoh's bed, naked of all things!

"Hi ya, not laughing at me I hope" Inui smiled as he kissed his boyfriend good morning, even though it was 11o'clock as it was.

"Just some amusing thoughts running thorough my mind, that's all."

"Oh, I see…… feel like getting dressed?"

"Not at this moment in time, I have other things on my mind at this moment in time." And proceeded to kiss his astonished boyfriend senseless.

"Unless you want to do it again I suggest we stop," Inui said between kisses.

"Perhaps your right." At that he got out of bed and began to get dressed. When he felt some eyes on his back he turned to see Inui starring at him from the bed. He blushed, but didn't say anything, continuing to dress and doing his best to put on a show._ I have a feeling it's easier to put on a show went taking off your clothes, not putting them on, I'm sure it would be more sexy but what the heck! We could always do that later._ Thoughts and schemes began to run through his mind.

"That's one hell of an evil grin Kaoru!" Inui noted, with a look of curiosity etched across his features.

"Just having some thoughts on things to do later." Kaidoh teased. Inui raised his eye brow quizzingly.

"Good to see that you're really getting to this. I hope it's something …fun that we can both…enjoy." Inui teased back, with an equally evil grin on his face and proceeded to get dressed himself. Kaidoh just smiled and shook his head at the conversation they were having.

When they were dressed Kaidoh lead Inui down to the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast Sadaharu?" Kaidoh purred as he pressed into Inui's chest. Inui couldn't help himself; he kissed Kaidoh furiously and pushed him till his back was pressing into the counter. Inui's hands found Kaidoh's behind and lifted him by it onto the counter. Kaidoh's legs wrapped themselves tightly around Inui's hips pulling him in as close as possible. Kaidoh lost himself in the flow of passion as Inui's tongue began to do things in his mouth that made him melt into Inui's body, he was at his boyfriends' mercy and he loved it. Inui's fingers found Kaidoh's trousers and undid the button and zip with excruciating slowness, teasing Kaidoh as much as he could. He abandoned Kaidoh's crotch and began to push up the boy's t-shirt, kissing every inch of new piece of flesh that was revealed. Finally, Inui removed the offending material and began his attack on Kaidoh's nipples, sucking and licking at the bud in his mouth.

Kaidoh had been moaning for the last few minutes, but as soon as Inui began his assault on his nipples he let out a wonton cry, as pleasure ricocheted through his entire being. "Sa…Sad… Sada… Sadaharu, ahhhh, mmmm." Kaidoh moaned breathlessly over and over again. Inui's hand returned to Kaidoh's crotch and began to stroke Kaidoh's hardness through the cloth of the boy's underwear. As his boyfriend's panting began to increase and his moans became louder and louder, Inui slipped his hand under the boy's underwear and began to stroke the organ in his hand with increasing speed, running his thumb over the slit every now and then, just to hear the boy scream. Kaidoh was getting closer and closer, Inui could tell and increased his rhythm knowing that his boyfriend was craving for release. To help the suffering creature in his hands he began to suck on that sensitive spot on his neck, then he nipped it and Kaidoh screamed spilling himself into Inui's hand. Inui stroked Kaidoh until he was soft again; licking the now thoroughly bruised neck, from the day's activities.

When his boyfriend had come down from the pleasure he walked over to the sink and washed his hands. "So what do you want to eat Kaoru?" Kaidoh looked at his partner, saw the grin on his face and promptly chucked his discarded t-shirt at him. It landed on the data players head and they both laughed. Kaidoh sorted them both out some food and they sat in the dinning room to eat it, discussing a variety of their favourite topics. At 12:30 they went to the school and played tennis. Both were on the top of their game, Kaidoh even gave Fuji a good run for his money. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Kaidoh, good work today, whatever you've been doing this morning I suggest you keep it up, it seems to be doing you some good. You too Inui, I was very impressed by the both of you, keep it up." Kaidoh blushed, _I wonder if he would say the same thing if he knew what we had really been up to. Then again he'll probably say the same thing. Hehe._ He giggled and every one around him looked at him. "Pshhhh," then he caught sight of Inui and he promptly thumped him on the arm. "Stop grinning idiot, Inui," then he grinned evilly, "Or you'll regret it later." This shocked Inui, then he grinned.

"I look forward to it, Kaoru," He whispered in Kaidoh's ear. The rest of the team looked on in shock.

"What the hell's going on between them? Did Kaidoh giggle like a girl back there?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They slipped into a pattern, they would train together in the morning, go back to Kaidoh's after, take and shower together, while sorting out some of those pesky hormones, get dressed, go to school, go to tennis, back to Kaidoh's to do something, (like watch movies, eating dinner, doing homework together, which really improved Kaidoh's grades with Inui's help, or spend the evening on the couch cuddling and kissing, then on to 'other' 'things'.) the day's didn't always end on third base, but whatever they did they always spent at least 15 minutes kissing goodbye before Inui would actually leave. They were one hell of a loved up couple. Their tennis had improved and so had Kaidoh's grades, plus they really were getting used to each other, Kaidoh was feeling more and more confident in his actions and was more settled to trust Inui and what he felt like doing with him. One restriction he had made pretty clear was that; Inui was never to push Kaidoh beyond what he was comfortable, in other words nobody was losing their virginity until he said so! Which Inui was very happy with, he didn't want to make his boyfriend do anything he didn't want to, besides who needed sex when he had someone like Kaidoh to help him release 97 of the days out of the week.

This had carried on for just over 2 weeks now and they were both so secure in the routine, they really became in tune with what each other was thinking or each others' next move. This is why things were feeling very wrong when Kaidoh went to the meeting place for the morning exercise and Inui wasn't there. _I know it's a Saturday but Inui's never late. I better go check on him. _He set off towards Inui's house, despite the fact that he had never been in his boyfriend's house he knew exactly where it was. He walked up to the path of the 4 bedroom white house, with the pristine garden and knocked on the door. "Oooooo, may be that's your girlfriend now Sadaharu." Kaidoh didn't have much time to think over this sentence before the door was thrown open and a neat and sensible looking woman stood in the doorway looking down at him. "Oh, hello, how can I help you?" She asked in and cheery voice.

"Err, is Inui-sempai in?"

"Oh, yes, but he's not feeling very well."

"Oh, I don't suppose I could see him, could I?"

"I suppose so, but not for too long. I'm sure you don't want to catch his cold."

"No, not really." Kaidoh stepped inside and removed his shoes.

"So what is your name?"

"Oh, sorry that was rude of me; I'm Kaidoh Kaoru, nice to meet you." Kaidoh bowed with an ashamed blush.

"I find it very hard to believe that you can be called rude, far from it in fact. Nice to meet you Kaidoh-kun, I'm Sadaharu's mother."

"Do you have any idea who Inui was supposed to be meeting this morning?"

"Yes, me."

"Oh, really. I thought he was going to meet his girlfriend or something. I'm only guessing though, he won't tell me if he has a girlfriend, although he said that he was dating somebody, but denies that he has a girlfriend. He's thoroughly confused me!" Kaidoh let out a strained laugh.

"I suppose that's Inui for you though. He likes to confuse people, just to analyse their reactions." He smiled, and then shook his head. "Where is his room?"

"Oh, sorry, go up the stairs, turn right and it's the room at the very end of the landing. I'll be up soon with some refreshments." She smiled sweetly and bustled off towards the kitchen. Kaidoh ascended the stairs, took a right and came face to face with a man who looked very much like an older version of Inui.

"Who are you?" The gentleman asked politely.

"I'm here to see Inui-sempai, I'm Kaidoh Kaoru, nice to meet you sir." He said with a bow, being as respectful as possible.

"Well Kaidoh-kun, it's nice to finally meet one of Sadaharu's friend's, do you also play tennis."

"Yes, I do, Sempai and I are currently training together in the mornings so that we can give each other advice on how to improve ourselves."

"I see, well he's a bit under the weather, but feel free to go and see him. It's nothing serious, just a fever, although my wife is insistent that it could be serious and keeps try to get Sadaharu to the hospital. She had a great deal of trouble trying to stop him going out the front door this morning. Something about being late to see somebody. That must have been you. He must really value your friendship, to want to meet you when he's got such a high fever." Kaidoh nodded and blushed. He tried to get away before even more could be said, but as he placed his hand on Inui's door knob Inui's father spoke again.

"You wouldn't happen to know who he's currently seeing do you?" Gesturing towards Inui's door. Kaidoh just looked at the floor trying not to reveal himself. "Well I suppose being his friend you have promised not to tell, it's nice to know he has someone like you alongside him. Just wandering though, as you do. You know he's thoroughly confusing, he says he leaves the house every morning early to meet the person he's seeing, but when we asking him about it he says that he hasn't got a girlfriend. How long have you been training with him in the morning?"

"Just over 2 weeks."

"Hmmm, that's about the same time that he's been going out to meet this person he's seeing, but he's meeting you. How odd, anyway I'll let you go and visit Sadaharu and I'll talk to you later." Kaidoh smiled and watch him walk off towards and down the stairs. He took a moment to compose himself, before entering his boyfriend's room.

The room was dark, the curtains still closed, heavy with the feel and smell of sleep. He closed the door behind him. The closed royal blue curtains did not block out all light and the glow from behind the curtains revealed a very tidy room. Selves full of books and note books and a single desk and chair against the opposite wall, under the window. Against the far wall was a bed, its occupant fast asleep. Kaidoh leaned against the door for a minute or two, looking lovingly at the figure in the bed. Then he moved, walking silently up to the head of the bed, where he knelt down and took a closer look at the sleeping face of his boyfriend. He smiled and lightly placed his left palm on Inui's right cheek. He stirred and looked at Kaidoh through bleary eyes.

"You really do have a fever, your boiling."

"Kaidoh?"

"Hi ya Haru." Inui smiled at the pet name, it was new.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to meet you this morning, but my mother tied me to the bed, literally, she untied them while I was sleeping."

"It's fine, you have a fever, you should stay in bed, I can stay here if you want me to." Inui smiled at the offer and nodded.

"Please do. My mother won't stop trying to take me to the hospital. You have to help me." Kaidoh laughed, looking at the helpless figure in front of him.

"I'll try my best." Inui smiled then shivered. "What's wrong?" Kaidoh asked worriedly.

"The outside may feel hot, but I'm so cold. It's as if I can't retain heat no matter the how much I put on." Kaidoh slide his hand under the cover and realised that Inui was right. There was no heat in the bed; it was cold, as if no-one had been in it for a while. Kaidoh thought for a moment; then to Inui's surprise he pulled back the covers and slide into the bed next to his boyfriend. Inui realised what he was trying to do and wound his arms around the fully clothed, warm figure next to him, Kaidoh wrapping his arms around his boyfriend in return._ He's so nice and warm._ He snuggled as close as he could to Kaidoh; unsatisfied he rolled them both until he was lying flat on top of Kaidoh, thoroughly benefiting from his boyfriend's warmth. Kaidoh didn't mind, he liked Inui lying on top of him, it was comfortable and he had come to expect it as a part of their third base activities. He had really gotten used to this and he would do anything to help Inui feel warmer. And Inui was starting to warm up, it was working like a charm; his Kaoru was making him better. He smiled _My Kaoru is making me feel better, how girlie does that sound?_ "My Kaoru." He said into the silence of his room, "Forever," Kaidoh replied with a smile of his own.

_Crash_, the sound came from the doorway. Both boys looked around to see both of Inui's parents starring at them and doing a very good impression of a fish. Inui groaned, "Ohh!" and hide his face in Kaidoh's neck, hoping that he had just hallucinated his parents.

"Sadaharu!" _May be not,_ he thought with dismay.

"Yes mother!" He mumbled into Kaidoh's neck. Kaidoh just starred at the doorway in shock, still wrapped around his boyfriend.

"What do you think your doing!" His mother demanded.

"Getting warm and saying hello to Kaidoh while I'm at it."

"What do you mean getting warm? You have a fever, if anything you're too warm."

"No, the reason why I have a fever is because my body isn't retaining its heat, so inside I'm freezing." Stilled talking into Kaidoh's neck, it was starting to really tickle.

"Ok, but must you do it that way? You're squashing poor Kaidoh-kun!"

"No, it's alright mother, he's used to it. And it has to be done this way because the best way to get rid of a fever is to burn it off, so by rising my temperature even more it's more likely to cure me!"

"Oh, that's good. Well give me a shout if you need anything." She went to close the door, but her husband put his hand on the door keeping it open, finally waking up from the comma he had appeared to have been in for the last few minutes.

"What do you mean he's used to it?" Inui raised his head from Kaidoh neck, in which he had been taking refuge, but did not answer his fathers question, instead taking a page out of his boyfriend's book and just starred at the door way containing his parents. Then a light seemed to appear in his fathers eyes, everything was falling into place and he was shocked with the apparent answer.

"You're dating someone, but you don't have a girlfriend. You leave every morning early to meet the person who you're dating, but you have been meeting Kaidoh-kun here for training. So that means…… you have a BOYfriend, KAIDOH-KUN! You're dating Kaidoh-kun!" He finished looking triumphant and shocked.

"Yes," Inui replied simple, dropping his head to once again take refuge in Kaidoh's neck. His parents returned to impersonating fish and Kaidoh, both happy and shocked with Inui's ease at telling his parents about the two of them, closed his eyes and snuggled up against his boyfriend. 5 minutes passed before anyone said anything.

"I…I…see." Stuttered Inui's mother. Then she saw that Inui had fallen asleep with such a content and happy expression on his face and she smiled. "Look at how happy he is." She whispered to her husband. He starred at the figures on the bed before realizing that his wife was right, his son was very happy and content and had been for the past 2 or 3 weeks. "I suppose your right; I guess I can give them my blessings." He whispered in reply, with a smile.

"Kaidoh-kun," Inui's mother spoke into the room and Kaidoh stirred, looking reproachfully at the people in the doorway, then he saw that they were smiling and he relaxed a bit, "whenSadaharu wakes up, would you both come down stairs so that we can both talk to the both of you?" Kaidoh nodded, not sure what to say, satisfied with this, Inui's parents closed the door and headed downstairs. Kaidoh was left in the darkness and smiled, _it looks like their accepting us. That's really good and nice of them._ Inui moved, _I think I'm going to enjoy seeing the expression on his face when he finds out that they want to talk to us._ He fell asleep smiling, under his perfectly warmed boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

2 hours later Kaidoh awoke. "Sadaharu," he said softly, "time to wake up… … Sadaharu." Inui, stirred. "Feeling warm enough now?"

"Yea, I'm feeling a hell of a lot better. To be honest, and not trying to sound too corny, I think you cured me." Kaidoh blushed but did not break his eye contact with his boyfriend. _I'm glad that he's feeling better because of me, no matter how corny it sounds._

"Your parents said they wanted to talk to us when you woke up." Kaidoh mused as a rainbow of emotions graced Inui's features, one by one, each lasting less than 0.5 seconds each.

"Ok, I suppose we can do that, I hope their Ok with this." But he still looked doubtful.

Kaidoh decided to console his boyfriend, despite how much fun he had had when watching those emotions flashing across his face. He cupped Inui's face with his hands, keeping eye contact. "They're fine with it, trust me. They were smiling happily when they had told me that they wanted to talk to us. Your mother, dare I say it, looked proud. Hahaha." He laughed thinking back at the expression on her face. This had the effect it was supposed to and Inui smiled, reassured.

"I guess that means that I can do this!" He words laced with seduction, as he leaned in and kissed his happy boyfriend, gently and leisurely, with their tongues sliding against each others' with a slow, self set pace. Both just going with the flow and letting it play out how it wanted to. When they stopped for air, both boys were filled with lust for each other.

"We can't do this right now, your parents need to talk to us, we can do this later and deal with these," he emphasised his point by grinding his pelvis against Inui's, pleasure shooting thorough both of their bodies. "But for now let's go deal with your parents." He said breathlessly and kissed his boyfriend quickly before insisting that they both move.

"Ok, ok," Inui said as he moved and got changed. When he was fully dressed he walked over to Kaidoh who was standing next to the door and gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go," Kaidoh opened the door, but paused when he felt Inui catch hold of his hand. "Never let go." Inui looked at him pleading and relief washed over him when Kaidoh nodded with a smile. They walked down the corridor and down the stairs, Inui leading the way, as they walked hand in hand.

They found Inui's parents talking at the dinning table. They stood in the doorway, very close together, so that his parents wouldn't notice that they were holding hands. It took them a few seconds to notice the two teens standing in the doorway. "Ahh, boys right on time." He gestured for them to sit down and Inui lead them around the table to sit opposite his parents. To Kaidoh's embarrassment and glee Inui didn't let go of his hand the entire time. Inui's parents noticed this, but recognizing both boys insecurity did not mention it, to both of the boys' relief.

"Ok, boys we don't want you to say a single word until we have both finished. Is that clear?" Kaidoh and Inui looked at each other with dread and nodded at Inui's father, not wanting to say a word and disobey them before they had already begun. "Ok." He turned to his wife, to indicate that she could start.

"You are both young men, in the middle of your teens and we don't think that you should get yourselves involved in a serious relationship until you are older. So many problems can occur and if you get serious too early you may regret it later on in life. Also, we think that as you are both young that it would be best if you spent some time dating a variety of different people before you settle for one person. We know that this sounds very serious to the both of you and that this may be too soon in your relationship to be talking about getting serious, we're not even sure if you have talked about having a serious relationship. But as you are both male we recon that this really need to be considered properly and things need to a bit more serious because you are both male. We are not saying that you shouldn't experiment, but if this is all that this is we think that it's best if both parties know and that you both need to know what you want from this relationship. You really need to think seriously about this, I mean if you go down this road there are many things that you will not be able to do, for example, you won't be able to get married, have children or walk down the street without someone commenting on your relationship. Have you considered all of these things?" Inui's mother stopped there and looked at the two boys in front of her. It looked as though she had thoroughly rattled Kaidoh, he looked as though he was about to cry. Inui, feeling this, squeezed Kaidoh hand and tangled a leg around his. This seemed to settle his boyfriend and he turned his attention back on his parents, un-perplexed by his mothers' speech. He had thought these through a long time ago and he had done his research, this had settled any of his worries back then and believed that it would settle his parents…… when he was allowed to talk.

"I can see that Kaidoh-kun hasn't thought about this much, but I can see that you have Sadaharu. I guess you have done some research of some sort and deduced that you need none of the above." He looked around at the boys, neither of who were sure if they could talk yet. "Ok, you can talk now." Inui looked at Kaidoh and they agreed, with a look, that Inui would talk first and Kaidoh would add his in put when he was done or when he felt it was appropriate.

"First of all, this is not an experiment. This is a relationship, which Kaoru and I decided upon. We are quite serious and ready for whatever is thrown our way. Secondly, yes I have done some research, but I did decide that needed those things." Kaidoh looked him in total shock, but Inui just gave Kaidoh's hand a reassuring squeeze, _where the hell is he going with this?_ "A new law has just been passed to say that men can marry other men, when they are 21 or over. By which time science will have come up with a method or process so that two men can conserve a child. You never know I may even create it myself, if not we could always adopt or even use a surrogate mother. The lists these days are endless and increasing with each day." He now looked at Kaidoh, who was still a little shocked, but also relieved and happy that their relationship could last forever and that Inui was so committed that he even did so much research. _That's my boyfriend._ Kaidoh smiled at him to show him that he had liked what he had come up with. Then he realised something.

"All of those things that you said were bad and against our relationship. Does that mean that you don't want us to see each other any more?" Kaidoh asked fearing the response.

"No, it does not." Inui's father replied with a smile, shocking both his son and his boyfriend.

"But you just…"

"Yes, my wife did just point out all of the bad points, but that was to make sure to see whether you two had considered them." Kaidoh's and Inui's jaws hit the floor.

"You…you…if you wanted to do that I could have shown the notes of the research I had done, you wouldn't have had to have put me or more specifically Kaoru through that. You really upset him because he thought that you were going to stop us from seeing each other!"

"That's true, and we're very sorry about that, we did have an idea that you would have done such things, but we wanted to make sure that Kaidoh-kun knew them as well. It's better for him to think about these things and for you both to know each others opinions on the subject, rather than worrying about it at a later date, in which it could cause a lot of pain and heartache. So think about it now and sort it out before the relationship progresses further and you become too afraid to that your relationship will break because of it. So I hope you appreciate what we are trying to do." Once again both Inui's and Kaidoh's jaws hit the floor.

"Wow, thanks father, I think. You may have solved a problem before it could arise." Kaidoh nodded numbly next to Inui. "So you are both Ok with me and Kaoru dating?"

"Yes, we give you our blessings and wish you all the best. Also, don't be afraid to ask anything of us."

"Thank you," Kaidoh replied, and then remembering his manors, "is there anything you want to ask us?" He asked innocently, but holding on to his breath. Inui's mother shook her head and Kaidoh relax. But he did so too soon.

"I have a question," Inui's father asked and Inui squeezed Kaidoh hand very tightly, "you said that you two were in a serious relationship, correct?" Both boys nodded, dreading the next question. "Are you two having sex?" Kaidoh blushed and tried to run, he was out of his seat and moving away from the table when he realised that Inui had not let go of him and it looked as though he wouldn't anytime soon. Inui pulled him by the hand, hard. He landed seated firmly on Inui's lap. This made him blush even more, but his _ass of a boyfriend_ looked as though he was asked this question everyday and his expression did not change. Kaidoh didn't complain though, he just sat there and looked over Inui's shoulder, pretending to be very interested in the ornaments on the self behind his boyfriend.

"No we are not father. We have only been dating for 16 days. Granted we have seen a lot of each other in those 16 days and our relationship is serious, but that does not necessarily mean that we have lost our virginities."

"So you two are both virgins still?"

"Yes," Inui watched as relief washed over his father, "and we will both stay virgins until Kaoru says otherwise." Inui's father looked confused.

"So you two have had the talk then?"

"Of sorts, yes."

"Wait, why is it Kaidoh-kun who has the say?"

"Because I've wanted to be with Kaoru for a very long time, so now that I have him I don't feel as much need to hold back, because I have several years worth of want built-up. Also, being on the bottom it will affect him more than me, so it is only appropriate that I wait for him. Ouch! Kaoru!" Kaidoh had pinched Inui very hard when it had dawned on him how much his boyfriend had told his parents. He got up and successfully ran away this time. He ran up the stairs, as fast as he could and locked Inui's door behind him.

Inui sat on the chair flabbergasted! "What did I do?" He asked, more to himself than anybody else.

"I don't think he liked how much you were telling us about things that should technically stay between the two of you. May be he doesn't realise how open we are in our family, may be you should be more careful about what you tell us when he's around." Inui nodded. It made sense.

"Excuse me, I have to go and fix this." He went up the stairs two steps at a time and walked swiftly towards his room door and found it locked.

Kaidoh was crying on the bed and didn't hear Inui come in. It made him jump when he felt Inui's big hand on his shoulder. "How did you get in here? I locked the door!"

"Yes you did, but this is me we're talking about here and this is my room." _It makes sense he is genius, of sorts._ Then he realised Inui's hand was still on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone." He said angrily and moved to the door, but Inui beat him and pinned him to said door instead. "I said leave me alone, damn you, Inui! Please let go you're hurting me." Tears began to stream down his cheeks again. Inui let go, realising just how much his parents words had affected his boyfriend. Kaidoh sank to the floor in tears. Inui followed and hugged the poor creature on his floor.

"It's Ok Kaidoh. We've got a long time to think and talk about anything and everything, Ok? Its fine and my parents are right, it is best that all of this comes out now so that we and our relationship can bloom in the future." Kaidoh nodded.

"I…know it's…just that…it…it…scared me a bit…to hear all of that. I hadn't even… thought about…any of that stuff… I guess… I…was just caught up in the…excitement… and you had… done…all this…research and I …hadn't done anything." Kaidoh sobbed. Inui smiled into the sobbing creature in his arms.

"Kaoru, I did that research last year. Look," He brought Kaidoh's tear stained face up to his own, "I've liked you a lot longer than you've liked me. I would be the same as you if I had only just awoken to a relationship between us, like you just have." But Kaidoh was shaking his head.

"No you're wrong! I've liked you for 2 years, ever since the first time I saw you. I looked at you and you looked at me over that tennis court net and I loved you. I've had plenty of time to do research, but I didn't. I just thought that it would never happen and just settled with looking." Inui was gob smacked.

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

Kaidoh tried to hold back a blush, "Because I thought it would sound as though I never tried and you tried so hard, I felt inadequate."

"Kaoru, you can never be inadequate as far as I'm concerned!" Wiping the tears from Kaidoh eyes with his thumbs then began to caress Kaidoh's cheeks, soothing the upset Snake. Resting his forehead against Kaidoh's he whispered, "I think we both need to sleep after that ordeal, I mean it's noon and we're both well now, so I think we'll need our energy." Inui nodded in agreement and lead Kaidoh to the bed. He sat down and smiled when Kaidoh moved to straddle and sit in his lap. He had given up trying to make predictions on his boyfriend; he always seemed to exceed his wildest expectations. So for a change he went with the flow and Kaidoh was horny and that didn't happen often, or more like he didn't show it very often. He wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend until he was sitting as close as he possibly could. There wasn't any space between their bodies and Kaidoh wrapping his legs around Inui as tight as possible only enforced this. They sat like that cuddling for a good 5 minutes, before Kaidoh found his way to Inui's mouth. He kissed him passionately and removed his glasses, placing them on the nightstand. He opened his mouth invitingly and Inui accepted graciously, swiping his tongue across all of Kaidoh's sensitive spots in turn, reducing the boy to a mush as he melted under his boyfriends' assault. Pleasures shooting through him, reassuring him that any and all doubt he had were not needed. Inui divested the Snake of his top, then his own and began to undo and unzip Kaidoh's trousers with a single hand, while the other caressed the well toned back of his boyfriend. When he successfully undid the boys' trousers completely, his hands slide around to the boys' back memorising every inch, while still trying his best to kiss his boyfriend senseless.

"I'm just gonna make sure the boys' are doing OK." Inui's father told his wife as he ascended the stairs and disappeared, before she could object. He knocked softly, but there was not answer. He ignorantly opened the door and found a sight that sent him back to being a fish. His son sitting on the bed topless, with his polite and nice boyfriend straddling his lap, as close as he could possibly be to his son, topless and trousers obviously undone, kissing his son passionately and making the most wonderful noises. _Now I see why Sadaharu likes this boy so much, those noises and that body…wow!_ He tried to leave before either of the boys' noticed him but Inui happened to open his lustful eyes and saw his father, over his boyfriends' shoulder. He kept moving his hands to keep Kaidoh occupied. He grinned at his father and his father smiled and mouthed 'that's my boy!' _Let's show him a good move I've learnt._ He gave his father a mischievous grin, captured Kaidoh's mouth, grabbed the boy's behind, lifted and maneuvered his boyfriend so that he was on top of Kaidoh and the Snakes' head was safely on the pillow. When he had done so he waved in the direction of his father and heard the door close.

When he walked downstairs he found his wife in the lounge. "So how are the boys'? Have they made up?"

"Umm, I think they've made up, but their in the middle of reaffirming their bond." His wife laughed.

"Let me guess you caught them in the middle of kissing, with items of clothing decorating the floor."

"Yea, you know I can see why our son likes this boy. That body and the noises he was making, WOW. Don't worry they weren't having sex, just passionate smooching," He reassuring his wife, "How did you know what they were doing?"

"Because he's a lot like you and I know what you'd want to do to reaffirm a bond with your other half." And she smiled at him that same smile that Sadaharu had. _Like father like son huh, like mother like son as well._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Where are Kaidoh and Inui?" Oishi asked the occupants of the tennis clubhouse.

"Dunno, may be they're both ill." Momo offered.

"No Inui would have called me if he wasn't able to attend. May be they'll be here soon." Oishi reassured himself. Tezuka was about to start the meeting when the door burst open. Inui and Kaidoh came running in and headed start for the nearest bench, both severely out of breath.

"Sorry we only woke up 10 minutes ago, it's a miracle that we're here at all, what with your mother way laying us with food and drink." Kaidoh apologised, not taking any notice of what he was saying, glaring at Inui to emphasis the point about Inui's mother. The room looked shocked at the two boys' catching their breath on the bench.

"What do you mean 'we woke up' and why are you two holding hands?" The entire room, all in one move looked at Inui's and Kaidoh's hands, they both looked as well. They let go immediately. "What the hell is going on between you two?" Eiji asked, unsatisfied that they still hadn't answered his previous questions.

Kaidoh slide to the floor unable to fight or argue he was too exhausted. "I can't be bothered to make excuses, I'm way too tired! Inui and I are dating," He said with his head in his hands, "We spent the day at Inui's because he had a very high fever this morning and I helped him get better. Everyone knows that when you are ill it is very tiring and I didn't sleep too well last night, so we fell asleep, before anyone gets the wrong end of the stick."

The room was silent. Most people were imitating fish, not Fuji though he just smiled as usual, Tezuka had his usual unmoved expression on his face, but to Inui's surprise Ryoma was actually shocked. He himself had been shocked when Kaidoh had revealed their relationship to their team mates, but recovered when he thought how much easier things would be. "You two are d…da…dating? Is that why your tennis has improved, because you 'have someone'?"

"I guess you could say that."

"We should all start dating then may be all of our tennis would improve neh Tezuka." Fuji grinned mischievously. The captain just ignored the tensai and carried on looking at the newly discovered couple.

"So how far have you two got?" Eiji bounced with excitement at Oishi's side.

"Eiji!" Oishi said embarrassed at his double partners' question. At that Eiji jumped onto his partner, wrapping his legs around Oishi's waist and smiled.

"I'm just seeing how far ahead of them we are." He stated innocently. Oishi forgot the room and its occupants and promptly kissed his doubles partner, long and slow. When they finally surfaced everyone in the room was impersonating fish and their attention was now on the golden pair rather than the Snake and Data players.

"So you two are dating as well?" Kaidoh choking on his own shock.

"Of course, you've noticed as well haven't you? As the relationship progresses in tennis doubles you improve, you get to know your partner so well that you can get in their mind and predict their moves."

"Yea, now that you mention it." Inui mussed. Kaidoh nodded as he thought back and realised that Eiji was right.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"16 days. How about you two?" Inui stated automatically.

"8 months. So you two haven't really done much then." Eiji looked a bit dismayed. Kaidoh blushed causing Eiji to giggle.

"Ok let me guess of course you've kissed each other," Kaidoh blush increased slightly, "Good, good, Ok have you spent ages on the sofa kissing with tongues?" Kaidoh's blush became slightly redder, Eiji squealed, "Very, very nice. Have you slept in the same bed as each other, without doing anything?"

"We know the answer to that question from what Kaidoh said in the first place." Ryoma piped in. Eiji turned to find that everyone including Tezuka and Fuji hanging on to every word said between to two newly discovered couples. Eiji smiled at everyone's curiosity and glad to see that he wasn't the only one who wanted to know. He was even glad to see that Oishi was listening intently; he had expected his boyfriend to try and shut him up in one way or another.

"True, Ok now for the good stuff," Kaidoh shuffled uncomfortably and Inui pulled him so that he was sitting on the bench in between his boyfriends legs, with said boyfriends arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. This made Kaidoh fill with confidence. _Together we can handle whatever embarrassing question he hurls at us._ "Oh kawaii, comfortable now are you Kaidoh?" Eiji asked playfully. Every one prepared themselves for an explosion, but it didn't come.

To their utmost surprise Kaidoh gave Eiji a seductive but mischievous grin and purred out, "Hell yea, carry on with your questions." Eiji was shocked.

"Wow, I had no idea that you could be so…so…so..."

"Hot." Inui finished for the acrobatic player. Eiji just nodded.

"Do your parents know about you two?" Fuji asked quizzing the couple.

"My parents do, they found out this morning, but Kaoru's don't."

"Why not?"

"They're on vacation with my siblings, for the past 2 weeks. They'll be back in two weeks."

"So you're telling me you two have the entire house to your self for two weeks and have for the past two weeks?" Momo looked impressed. "No wonder how far your relationship has come in such a small space of time." There was a mumble of agreement throughout the clubhouse.

"Wait a minute! We haven't established how far their relationship has come! Let me finish asking my questions first!" Eiji demanded from his seat, still with his legs wrapped around his boyfriend. "Ok next question. Have you taken showers together?" Kaidoh nodded. Inui let the boy in his arms answer the question to make him feel more comfortable with the situation and so that as much of their relationship was revealed as the boy wanted. Inui didn't care what people knew about their relationship, but he knew Kaidoh did so he let him talk, without interruption. "Knowing that I can guess that you have been doing some third base things." Another nod. Kaidoh had stopped blushing, something to do with his proximity to his calm and collected boyfriend. Eiji was now very excited and if it hadn't have been for his boyfriend wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller boy Eiji would have hit the ceiling with joy. "Had sex yet?" Eiji said with a very sly look on his face. Kaidoh simply shook his head. "Well you really have done a lot in 2 weeks. Well done. Oh and when you do get to fourth base you have to tell me everything Kaidoh, I'm curious to know what Inui's like." Kaidoh looked at Inui out of the corner of his eye, asking a question and receiving the answer. Eiji looked at him hopefully for the answer.

"Pshhhh." Was all he got. Well at least he had tried and he really had gotten a lot from Kaidoh, a hell of a lot more than he ever expect to extract from either of the pair. The captain butt in before Eiji or anyone else could add anything else.

"Ok. So it appears that we now have two couples within our ranks."

"Three." Momo added and promptly got whacked on the back of his head by Ryoma.

"How many times do I have to tell you we are not a couple…yet. There are a few things we need to sort out before I can even consider that." Momo nodded rubbing the back of his head.

"Hai, hai."

"As I said two couples…" But before he could continue Fuji spoke up.

"Stop blocking out your team from your personal life Tezuka." Everyone starred at their captain and the tensai. "We have three couples within our ranks; it's just that Tezuka just refuses to acknowledge to others that we are dating." Everyone became fish, yet again, Inui and Kaidoh included. Tezuka looked around at his gob smacked team and sighed.

"It appears as though our entire team is dating another member of the team. We are one hell of a weird team. But if everyone is happy and it continues to be advantageous to everyone's tennis, like it appears to be doing, I don't see any problem with it. It appears that Taka-san is the only one who isn't dating another member of the team, well done. Ok it appears as though no-one is going to be able to concentrate today, everyone go home, but I fully expect everyone to give me 200 Monday to make up for today! Dismissed"

Everyone wondered off, talking to their partners about the happening over the last half an hour. Kaidoh and Inui headed for Kaidoh's house, both smiling at what had just happened. _This is one hell of a day, the number of people who have found out about us. They all seemed to accept it pretty well, which is very good. I think I'm gonna sleep for a very long time tonight, even longer as I have a feeling that Inui's gonna be sleeping with me._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They walked into Kaidoh's house discussing the events that had just taken place. "Did you have any idea that every body was dating everybody?" Kaidoh quizzed the Data player.

"I had a few ideas but I hadn't found any conclusive results. I had no idea about Tezuka and Fuji though; they did very well to hide." Kaidoh laughed.

"Well this is Tezuka and Fuji we're talking about, both of them are very good about hiding a lot of this." Kaidoh replied thoughtfully as he headed for the shower. He hadn't had a shower all day; he had forgotten to take one after his run and was sure that he was close to smelling like garbage. Although Inui hadn't said anything about it, _either he's being kind or he hasn't noticed._ Kaidoh mused. He walked into the bathroom; Inui followed him and closed the door behind them. He then promptly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling into the nape of his neck. Then to Kaidoh surprise he ran his tongue up his neck, causing the boy to shiver with pleasure.

"Haru, I haven't showered at all today, not even after my run, I'm all sweaty and dirty."

"I don't care. This way I can taste and smell you, your natural pheromones, it's intoxicating." And once again ran his tongue up the Snake's neck, savouring the taste and smell which was purely Kaidoh. His boyfriend moaned in his arms, relaxing against him, then to Inui's astonishment Kaidoh spun around, divested both his boyfriend and himself of their clothes and got them both into and under the shower as fast as he possibly could.

"Some bodies horny!" Inui purred against Kaidoh's ear.

"More than you know!" Kaidoh growled back before capturing his boyfriends' lips in a furious kiss full of lust, desire and need. _There's something different about this kiss, it's so much more revealing. Is this a signal to say that he's ready to go further, right to the end? Why don't I test that idea?_ Inui's lust filled mind thought, filling with desire as the thought of what they could do increased, until all thoughts disappeared as Kaidoh wrapped both legs around Inui's waist, bringing their erections together, both moaned as pleasure shot through them.

Inui used this perfect opportunity to test his idea and placed a finger at Kaidoh's entrance. The boy moaned and seemed far from complaining. Inui pushed his finger past the ring of tight muscles, hoping that the water would be enough to make his finger and the passage slick, hoping that he wasn't hurting the boy.

Kaidoh's breath hitched as the finger pushed its way in, odd shots of pain shooting through him, but once he had relaxed it only felt mildly uncomfortable. He was glad that Inui had kept the digit stationary while he adjusted, but he felt even better when he finally started to move it. It felt weird but so good at the same time, then Kaidoh noticed something,_ feels like he's searching for something, what the hell is he looking for?_ But his question was answered when the digit struck a sweet spot within him, causing his back to arch and him to scream with pleasure. "Ahhhh! HARU!" his breath was now pants, "What was that?"

Inui smiled, "That was your prostate," he touched the spot again and soaked in Kaidoh's expression as the pleasure shot through him, "I take it that it feels very good." Kaidoh nodded numbly. He pushed another finger into the pleasure drowned creature and basked into the pleasure induced moan and expression it emitted. He continued to stretch his boyfriend, making gentle scissor actions with his fingers, while continuing to hit his prostate every now and then, before daring to add a third. Kaidoh let out a hiss of pain, causing Inui to start to remove his fingers, not wanting to hurt his love.

But before he could Kaidoh stilled his hand with his own, "Don't stop!" Kaidoh stared into Inui's eyes, full of determination and Inui knew that his boyfriend was ready to go all the way and he was going to be dead if he stopped now. He kissed Kaidoh gently and reassuringly, to show that he understood and began to slide his fingers in and out of the heated passage. After 4 or 5 minutes he knew that the boy was stretched enough and ready for him, but as he looked around something struck him.

"We can't do this here." He panted. Kaidoh whined.

"Ohh. Why not?"

"Because there's nowhere comfortable to lie down." Kaidoh looked around and realised that his boyfriend was right.

"Ohh! I guess your right." He looked very disappointed. Inui took charge. He turned the shower off and dried them both, refusing to let Kaidoh down or to remove his fingers from inside the boy, but he had his reasons.

"Kaoru stop fidgeting, do you have anything we can use to make things move a little more… smoothly?" Kaidoh blushed and gestured towards his room. Inui went, carrying his boyfriend, fingers still within him. When he entered and shut the door Kaidoh gestured towards the sock draw. Inui opened it.

"At the back in the puke coloured socks." Kaidoh blushed and hide his face in Inui's neck. His boyfriend found the socks and fished out an unused packet of lubricant. Inui didn't comment, just smiled and carried both his embarrassed boyfriend and the packet to the bed. Inui lay down on the bed on his back, with Kaidoh on top of him. "Haru, what are you doing! I told you I don't like being on top!"

"It's only for a sec. Just bare with it, it'll be easier for me to finish preparing you like this. Grr, could you give me a hand with this!" He had been trying to open the lubricant single handedly, but it wasn't working. Kaidoh took the packet and opened it before passing it back to his boyfriend. Then he moaned as Inui used his fingers inside the boy, to pull his behind up into the air, causing him to lay his head onto the Data players' chest, moaning and whimpering. Inui spread his fingers within his love and squeezed some lubricant into the gap which appeared as a result. Kaidoh shivered at the cool liquid trickling within him.

Inui closed his fingers and began to slide them in and out again. Kaidoh began to whimper, gasp and moan at the sensations those slick fingers were sending through his body. Then Inui suddenly flipped him so that he was on the bottom, just like he wanted. They captured each others mouths and Kaidoh began to assault Inui's mouth for a change, wanting him to feel as good as he was. He achieved his goal, Inui had lost his rhythm and his fingers were now sliding in and out of him more quickly and harshly. Then they were gone. Kaidoh whined wanting them to return. Then he heard the squirt of the lubricant packet and got up onto his elbows to see Inui spreading the lubricant along his length and moving to rest it at Kaidoh's entrance. The Snake's breathing became quick and sharp, eyes full of so much lust that Inui almost lost control to his primitive need to mate and bang straight into the boy. Instead he captured Kaidoh's mouth and pushed him back to the pillow, hopefully distracting the boy as he pushed into him.

Tears fell from Kaidoh eyes, but he refused to let a whimper or any sound of pain or expression to reach Inui's notice. Inui was stretching him more then his fingers ever could. Pain shot through him like a knife, but it wasn't as painful as he knew it could be and now he understood that Inui had kept his fingers in him all that time to help him to get used to the feeling of being filled and to be able to relax into it. This helped him to relax a little more as Inui continued to push into him to the hilt. When he was finally all the way in, Inui stopped. He opened his eyes to find a tear streamed face and eyes screwed up, pain evident in every inch. "Kaoru?" Kaidoh didn't reply.

"It's Ok just take deep breaths." Kaidoh did as he was told but it was still too much. He was starting to reach his pain limit and he didn't like the idea of stopping in the middle of this. Inui saw it wasn't working and tried a different approach. He gently brought one of Kaidoh's hands up and placed it over his own heart. Kaidoh could feel the heart of his lover, it was fast, but also calm and collective. The creature beneath him began to settle. Kaidoh concentrated on the rhythm beneath his palm and found the pain easier to ignore. It relaxed him, causing the pain to decrease. Feeling calmer he opened his eyes to see the calm and loving face of the one he loved.

"Haru." He whispered and kissed his love, keeping his hand over the taller boys' heart even though Inui had let go. He relaxed back against the pillow, but refused to take his hand off of Inui's heart, and the boy above him began to move, falling into a steady, slow rhythm. The pain returned, but quickly disappeared as Kaidoh concentrated on Inui's increasing heart beat. The pain turned to pleasure and Kaidoh began to moan and mew at the feeling of his love sliding in and out of him at a glorious rhythm. Inui's heart beat began to resound throughout his body; he could feel it everywhere, combined with the pleasure induced by Inui's movement Kaidoh became lost in a world of pleasure created solely for him and Inui. The pit of his stomach began to tighten, his orgasm building as Inui began to increase the pace as he too became lost to pleasure, his own orgasm building. As he neared his release Kaidoh began to become louder and louder with his moans and cries, these shot straight to Inui's groin. This made him increase his pace and pound into Kaidoh that little bit harder. This would cause Kaidoh to become louder, then Inui's pace to quicken, a pattern formed. Kaidoh would moan loudly, Inui would increase his pace, making Kaidoh moan louder.

As Kaidoh began to feel over whelmed he wrapped his legs around Inui's hips, resulting in an excruciatingly hard thrust, which hit straight onto Kaidoh's prostate hard, causing him to scream with pleasure pushing him over the edge as he spilled himself onto his and Inui's stomachs. The force of the thrust, the scream of pleasure and the tightening of the muscles around his length, as Kaidoh orgasmed, all shot to Inui's groin and resulted in Inui crying out his boyfriends name and spilling his seed within the creature beneath him.

It took Inui a few minutes to come down from the pleasure to realise that he was lying on Kaidoh. But he couldn't move for the life of him, he was too exhausted and too comfortable. The most he was able to move was to remove himself from his boyfriend. He looked up to see Kaidoh's face scrunched up in disgust. "What's wrong?" His voice laced with concern.

"It's dripping out of me and it feels so…" He shuddered and Inui blushed as he realised what Kaidoh was on about. The Snake moved to get out of bed wincing with every movement; he got on to his feet and promptly fell to the floor. He looked at Inui, who was trying not to laugh, with the eyes of a puppy, "I can't get up, my legs don't work!" Inui smiled lovingly at him, trying to shush the voice in his head which wouldn't stop laughing and was close to wetting itself. He got out of the bed and helped a dripping Kaidoh to the shower, washing himself while he was in there. Then he carried his new lover to the bed, which he promptly stripped and changed, before placing Kaidoh in it and getting in himself. Kaidoh had his back to him as he wrapped his arms around him, Kaidoh fitting perfectly into the natural curve of his body. Kaidoh fell asleep immediately, Inui lay wake listening to his lovers breathing and looking at his face. _Kaoru, you really are mine now, I've got you for forever and more. But did I catch or get caught?_

_Author's note_

Hopefully this chapter isn't breaking any of the rules.:S So I hope you all enjoyed it. More chapters on the way, but get ready 'cause things aren't going to be as simple as they have been. Please review. XD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kaidoh woke to warmth, happiness and…and….and a feeling uncomfortable in the lower half of his body. _Huh, why the hell…OUCH!_ Blush! _Oh yea…mmmm Sadaharu._ He was very sore, but he loved how every shot of pain resulted in a 10 times more pleasurable memory of their night's happenings. Kaidoh began to fidget around trying to get more of those sweet memories to reveal themselves. Inui was dreaming of tennis when the ground began to shake, _what the hell_, he was brought back to consciousness to see Kaidoh fidgeting around with pain then immense pleasure gracing his features. _What the hell is he doing?_

"Kaoru? What are you doing?" Inui spoke sleepily. Kaidoh blushed.

"Umm…well…I'm really sore, but every time I feel pain a memory of last night comes up and…well...I like those memories a lot…so …I…wanted more…so.." Kaidoh trailed off, his voice becoming more and more quieter and his blush redder and redder. Inui smiled and laughed at his lover.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed last night. I'm sorry that you're feeling a sore because of me, but I'm happy that it gives you pleasant memories and a pleasant way of remembering what happened last night." He lay there content looking up at his lover lovingly. Kaidoh smiled back at him. _He looks so good lying there. I can see how much he loves me; I suppose that's what made last night so hot! And now here he is lying next to me NAKED!_ A shiver of pleasure ran down Kaidoh spine at his thoughts. Inui noticed and took the moment to kiss his lover slowly and leisurely, pulling Kaidoh to lie on top of him, feeling very comfortable. They broke apart slowly, their kisses had changed. They were no-long unsure and full of curiosity; they were now full of knowing, knowledge, and of security, safety. Kaidoh nuzzled into Inui's neck, taking in the smell of love, sweat, sex and something that was purely Inui. It seemed to drug him, he felt mellow and sure that nothing in the world would hurt him.

"Good job it's a Sunday today." Inui whispered breathlessly. Kaidoh's nuzzling was hitting all the right spots and was making him breathless. The boy in his arms looked up puzzled and dozily happy. Inui just smiled and elaborated, "that means we can spend today doing what ever we want and you can recover." He finished by kissing his lover on the corner of his mouth. Kaidoh was about to reply but was interrupted by his stomach growling very loudly. The occupants of the bed both stared at each other blankly before bursting out into laughter. "Hahahahahahaha, I haha think someone's hungry hahahahahahahaha."

"Hehehehehehehehehehe I think hehehehe you may be right hehe," Then Inui's stomach rumbled, "Hahaha hehehehe looks like I'm not the only one hehehehehehe." Both the boys were rolling about on the bed laughing so hard that their sides were really starting to hurt. When they had both caught their breath and finished laughing Kaidoh got up and put on the nearest item of clothing he could find, which happened to be a yukata. "May be we should go get something to eat then, ne Haru?" Inui just sat there looking slightly aroused. "What?" Kaidoh asked looking at himself, wondering if he had something on him.

"That yukata really shows off your body, it makes you look so HOT!" He emphasised his point by moving to Kaidoh in the blink of an eye and kissed him senseless. His boyfriend relaxed into his embrace and Inui thought he would see whether the boy was up for more, he slid his hand over Kaidoh behind and squeezed.

"Ouch, Haru," A tear fell from an eye, "that hurts; I told you I was sore."

"I'm so sorry Kaoru, I had no idea you were in so much discomfort, you lie down, I'll go get some food and drink." He was half way out of the door when he felt something tug at his arm, it was the Snake player.

"I may be sore, but it doesn't hurt so much that I can't walk, besides don't you remember what I said before, for every shot of pain a memory 10 times more pleasurable comes into my mind. It's just that you grabbed me really hard and in the wrong place. I'm ok, so lets go get some food together," he offered his hand to his boyfriend, who took it, feeling like an idiot, and the both headed downstairs, but then Kaidoh stopped.

"What wrong Kaoru?" Inui asked with concern.

"May be you should put some clothes on, it's not that I'm complaining but, there's this neighbor of ours who likes to walk past our windows and wave good morning. She's very nosy, but nice and I have a feeling that my parents have asked her to keep an eye on me." Kaidoh blushed, Inui just nodded and smiled. He came back wearing only his black jeans, Kaidoh laughed, "I suppose that's better than nothing." They both headed downstairs and into the kitchen. "So what do you want for breakfast? Something cold or something…hot?" The Snake teased. Inui raised an eyebrow but did not comment further, _looks like I've brought him out of his shell, he's really blossomed._ He couldn't help himself.

"I want something HOT!" He answered smiling his seductive, evil grin. Kaidoh set about making bacon sandwiches, smiling to himself.

He had just put the bacon under the grill, "How long so you think it's gonna take to cook that really nice and crispy?" Inui quizzed his lover. Kaidoh thought for a moment.

"About 5-7 minutes why?" The Snake looked puzzled; Inui just smiled and lifted the yukata clothed youth onto the counter. "Haru! I thought I said…"

"Don't worry I'm not going that far just kiss some kiss innocent kiss smoochies giggle" Inui finished before capturing Kaidoh in a heated kiss. The boy's yukata fell away from his shoulders, but neither boy noticed nor cared as the jean clad boy pulled his lover as close as humanly possible to him by the waist. Kaidoh wrapped his arms around his lover possessively, even pulling himself up off of the counter for a few moments in the passion of the kiss. Neither boy's noticed the opening and closing of the front door and the call of Kaidoh's name.

"Oh I smell bacon, which must mean you're in the kitchen, Kaidoh-san; I hope you made enough for two! I brought some SMASH" The boy's broke from their lips lock to find Kaidoh's nosy neighbor standing in the door way of the kitchen, with a smashed jar of, what looked like honey, at her feet. Inui looked down at Kaidoh and noticed that his yukata had slipped off his shoulders; he began to pull them back up with the help of its owner.

"What on earth do you two think you're doing! You're both boy's! It's unsightly and against God!" The neighbor shouted shockingly.

"Madam, if it was against God's wishes he would have led us down different paths, which would have lead away from this out come. He would have intervened in one way or another to stop this from occurring, but he has not. As I see it he has done quite the opposite, in fact it is my firm belief that he in fact encouraged this union, judging how everyone around us has given us their blessings on our relationship." Both the neighbor and Kaidoh looked astonished by what Inui had just said.

"I…I suppose you're right. You really do know your religion. Well I still don't know if I approve, but I guess there is not much I can do or say that could change your relationship. I take it you haven't told your parents yet Kaidoh-san. No need to worry I'll do it for you. I'll leave you two lovely boys alone." With that she walked out of the house before anyone could interrupt her or object!

"Oh. My. God! She's gonna tell my parents! Before I had the chance to do so! What the hell am I gonna do!" Inui hugged the distressed creature tightly, forcing him to become intoxicated by his scent, calming him.

"Listen Kaoru, it's all going to be fine. I promise. I mean you saw how my parents accepted us, even our team mates. It's going to be fine; I'm here and always will be." They stayed hugging from several minutes, before Inui noticed the smell of the bacon. It was done. He left Kaidoh on the counter to contemplate everything and made their sandwiches. He handed one to his boyfriend and they both ate in silence. Then they both set about cleaning up the honey. Inui remained silent knowing that Kaidoh needed silence to understand everything.

They spent the rest of the day cuddling in front of the TV. Not looking at anything in particular, channel hopping, watching anything they found of interest. They fell asleep after a while. So warm, safe and secure. But it was soon to be shattered into a thousand pieces and eaten by tigers!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kaidoh woke with a start. Something was prodding, shaking him and calling his name angrily. "What!" He shouted, waking Inui next to him. There in front of them, looking very cross, were Kaidoh parents! His mother looked as though she was about to burst with anger.

"Don't you dare 'what' me! You are in so much trouble young man." She shouted at her son and then turned on Inui, "And you get out of my house this very second, if I ever see your face again only God knows what I'll do!" She shouted at a swiftly retreating Inui.

"No! Wait HARU!" He ran to his boyfriend. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for, give me a shout if you need me. I'll come running." And then he was gone and Kaidoh was left with two very pissed off looking parents. His mother strode towards him and swiftly slapped him across the face, hard.

"How dare you! How dare you bring such shame on this family, you ungrateful child!" She left Kaidoh standing in pain to lock and bolt the door. "Go sit down for heaven sake!" and she physically pushed him into a chair at the dining room table. "You are never to see that BOY ever again! Do you hear me Kaidoh Kaoru! If I ever see him anywhere near you I'll send you to boarding school and I'll have him arrested! Am I understood? I SAID AM I UNDERSTOOD!" Anger was building up in Kaidoh.

Hiss Said Kaidoh as he gave his mother the most discussed look he had ever given anyone. He was defying her for the first time in his life and he sure as hell was gonna make it one she would never forget._ No-one is ever gonna stop me from being with Haru, not even you mother, it's taken me too long and God help you if you get in my way!_ His mother looked at him shocked. He had never done anything like this to her before her and the look on his face really scared her, but God be damned if she was gonna let him win.

"Don't you dare hiss at me or look at me in such a manner! I said you are never to see him again and you didn't answer my question, 'Do you understand me!'" She waited for an answer.

"I understand what you are saying but there is no way I'm going to stay away from him, you'd have better luck cutting off my arm!"

"What did you just say to me! I am your mother and you will do as I say!" Kaidoh was so angry that for the first time in his life he shouted, standing up to face his mother.

"May be up to now, but I will not back down on this matter! I love him and he loves me! There is no way you can stop me from seeing him and you certinately are not gonna stop me from loving him. It's taken us a lot to get this far, I've waited too long to have him and there is no-one who can make me give him up in the world! Not even you!" With this he stormed to the door and began to unlock it, but was stopped by his father hurling him bodily across the room. Luckily he was good at controlling himself and managed to land on his feet sliding across the floor a few meter. _Now that was cool, especially with the added effect of wearing a yukata, if only Haru had seen it._

"Where the hell do you think you are going? You are under house arrest except school and tennis. Now go to your room." Kaidoh was about to complain against his father but saw a flaw in this punishment and instead opted for looking defeated and went to his room. His parents had no idea that his boyfriend played tennis. He went to bed; it still smelled of Inui, making him feel better knowing that he would see his boyfriend tomorrow and that the Data player would help him.

He was woken by a very shirty looking mother, who thrust his breakfast at him told him to get dressed and stormed out of the room. When he got down stairs and was escorted to the car. "Are you in any of this boy's classes!" His mother quizzed him angrily.

"No!" He sulked back.

"Good, after school we will pick you up and bring you home where you will get changed for tennis. We will then drop you back and pick up after tennis. Is that understood?"

"Yes mother." He replied sounding extremely down trodden. They arrived at the school and Kaidoh got out, slamming the door behind him, making some near by girls jump. One was about to comment, then caught the sight of Kaidoh's expression and everyone in the vicinity scattered.

He didn't get to see Inui all day, much to his dismay, but due to his expression no-one came within 2 meters of him, not even Eiji. His parents were there at the end of school as promised. He got in and when he got home he changed. Got back into the car and was driven, by both parents back to school. They both got out of the car and faced him. "You know despite what you said last night you seem to be taking this very well." His mother observed.

"A little too well," Inui father eyed his son, "Wait a minute is this boy in the tennis club too? He is isn't he! Get back in the car now. You can't out run me boy." He stated as Kaidoh started to look around.

"Wanna bet?" With that Kaidoh ran for his life towards the tennis courts, his father running after him. He turned a corner, the courts in sight and hide around another corner behind some bushes. To his glee his father ran straight past him and to the court. When he didn't see him he went to search the rest of the school. When he knew it was safe Kaidoh ran the rest of the distance to the courts. He entered and headed straight towards where his boyfriend was playing. But he didn't make it. Inui by chance glanced in his direction and spotted him, as soon as he lay eyes on him Kaidoh hide his face in his hands, dropped to his knees and burst into tears.

"Kaoru." Inui shouted and ran to him, forgetting his match. He knelt down in front of Kaidoh and drew his face up by the chin, so that they were face to face. Inui had never seen the boy's face so full of pain; it made him angry and broke his heart. _Who has done such a thing to my Kaoru, how could his own parents hurt him so much, MY KAORU!_ People were starting to gather so Inui pulled the boy to him and lifted him bodily off of the floor. Kaidoh buried his head in Inui's necks and wrapped his legs around his boyfriends' waist, he didn't know where Inui was taking him and he didn't care, all he knew was that he was safe now.

Inui carried the creature to the club house and sat on the bench cuddling him and rubbing his hand soothingly up and down his back. Kaidoh quickly fell asleep, drugged by Inui's scent. Inui took off his jacket and folded it onto the bench, before laying Kaidoh on it. He left a note; saying that he was to stay where he was until he came back and if he needed him he would only be outside. He kissed him on the forehead before heading back outside and continuing with his match. In which he had become more serious and was showing no mercy to his opponent, the match was stopped when one of Inui's balls sped so fast past his opponents ear that it left a friction burn, causing to boy to shake with fear when Inui was to serve the next ball. Seeing this Fuji, the umpire, ended the game. Many thought about asking questions, but from the Data players' expressions they knew he would make them solely drink his entire supply of Inui Juice Deluxe, if they even dared to peep a word to him, other than Tezuka or any of the other members who suggests helpful criticism to his game.

Kaidoh woke to find a note from Inui and decided to follow its instructions, hoping that when he returned that he would help him get out of the hell he was in. He wriggled on the bench and then went back into a deep sleep. When Inui and the rest of the team entered the club house they found Kaidoh curled up like a cat on the bench. They all took showers and got changed in silence not wanting to wake the Snake, for fear of his wrath and in some cases the even bigger fear of seeing the boy cry again, it had disturbed many to the cores of their soles. Inui put his bag in his back and walked over to the bench, everyone watching him. He picked Kaidoh up, carrying him bridal style and exited the club house. After the door closed the house erupted into chatter, but Inui didn't pay attention. All that mattered was Kaidoh and getting him home, where he knew he could solve any problem that his love had, to know that he was safe. He came to the exit finding a car with two occupants, both of whom he knew to be Kaidoh's parents. As he drew closer they both got out of the car and moved to intercept him, "Hand over my son and I won't press charges." Kaidoh's father demanded. Inui just kept walking and pushed his way through, with an expression clearly conveying that he was not to be messed with. "I'm calling the police."

Inui carried on while calling over his shoulder, "You can't, you don't know my name or where I live, and there is only a 2 chance that the police will come to your aid, considering the fact the Kaidoh is 16 and able to make his own decisions. Good bye." And then he was gone, leaving Kaidoh's parents in shock and to sulk home in their defeat. It took him 10 minutes to walk home, Kaidoh still fast asleep in his arms, smiling faintly.

He walked through the door, removed his shoes with his feet and walked into the dining room heading towards the stairs "Sadaharu? …Is Kaidoh-kun alright?"

"There's a problem, his parents found out about us and they flew off the handle. If you look at his face you can see a faint hand print. Judging by the size and shape I'm sure it was his mother who slapped him and hard too." He ended solemnly before heading up stairs and into his room. He laid the boy in his arms on the bed and his mother walked in.

"I can't believe someone would do that to their own child and over something like this! Do you think there's anything I can do?"

"Just be for here him when he wakes up, which probably won't until morning, but I'll stay with him tonight just in case." He kissed his mother on the cheek and she left. He sat and did some homework, watched a little TV and his mother brought him his tea, but he refused to leave his room. At 8:30 he had run out of things to do so he changed both himself and his fast asleep boyfriend into pyjamas. He climbed into bed and did the best he could to comfort Kaidoh, who was apparently having a bad dream. At around 9 he too fell asleep listening to the now calm breathing of his lover. _I'm sorry my love for everything bad we've had to endure, but it will get better I promise._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Inui felt something wriggling against him, pulling the quilt about and then something hit him hard against his shin. "Ouch! What the..." He opened his eyes to see Kaidoh flailing about in his sleep mumbling, and then his elbow collided against his temple, causing his eyes to stream and his room began to spin a little. He had to stop this before he or Kaidoh got even more hurt. He saw an opening in to tangle of limbs and took his chance; he grabbed his boyfriends' wrists above his head in 1 of his big hands and straddled the flailing boy's thighs, restricting his leg movements. Kaidoh eyes flew open unseeing and not awake at all, it looked as though a zombie was looking at him and it upset Inui to see his love in such a manner. Inui knew he had to make the creature calm down and then it began to shout beneath him incoherently. He had not choice, he would risk his tongue being bitten off, but he didn't want Kaidoh to disturb his parents sleep and he really wanted to wake the boy from the nightmare he was in.

He used his free hand to grab hold of the monsters chin and captured its mouth, drowning out the sounds coming from it. He then swiftly used his tongue to hit the most sensitive spot he knew in the boy's mouth, its roof, knowing it would calm the creature and allow him to gently pull the creature from the hell it was experiencing. It worked, the moment he hit the spot the shouting stopped and the body beneath him relaxed. _That's better! Now my love, let's bring you to a more pleasant world._ He continued his onslaught on Kaidoh's mouth, while slowly undressed him.

Kaidoh was suddenly feeling very light and happy. Something really good and nice was happening, what was making him feel better? He could feel himself gaining consciousness and then he realised what was happening. Inui was doing the most exquisite things to his mouth, while hands were so gently caressing his entire body. "Haru?" He said into his boyfriends' mouth, Inui pulled back smiling gently, "what are you doing?"

"You were having a nightmare. I was woken up when you kicked me in the shin and I thought I'd better do something when you managed to elbow me in the face. I thought that this would be a better way to wake up from a nightmare rather than shaking you awake." He grinned, pleased with his own genius.

"I'm so sorry, Haru, my Haru." He snuggled into Inui's chest, trying to reconcile himself. "And thank you for wake me up like that, you're right it was a nice way to wake up." He showed his appreciation by eliciting butterfly kisses along Inui's collar bone and up his neck. He moved to get better access and realised that he was naked! _Oh well may as well make use of it._ He thought mischievously. He changed the butterfly kisses into longer and more forceful ones, until he came to a spot which made his lover moan, with pleasure. He began to suck on the spot, slowly increasing the suction and occasionally swiping his tongue across the soft, tanned, muscled skin drawing whimpers from the Data player. He pulled back to observe his work, a deep purple mark was standing out clearly on the spot he had just been sucking upon.

His view was magnificent. There was his Sadaharu, panting and eyes full of lust, lying there waiting for his next move, with a mark on his neck showing that he was wanted by another. No-one would dare to touch him with that there; they would know that he was taken. Kaidoh sat there admiring his boyfriend for a while, too long in fact, the boy became inpatient and pounced. He pulled the Snake to him by the waist and in one fluid movement flipped him onto his back and moved to rest on top of him. Kaidoh was now in a place only he knew, under Inui. "What time is it Haru?" Inui glanced at the digital clock on his bed side table, providing a light red glow to the room.

"Three fifteen in the morning."

"How deeply do your parents sleep?"

"Quite deeply, but really loud things tend to wake them up."

"Then you're gonna have to be very careful about what you do 'cause I don't want to wake them, so try not to make me too loud." Inui looked shocked and finally realised why his boyfriend had been asking so many questions.

"I'll try not to." He chuckled in reply and sealed his comment with a kiss. They were soon divested of their shirts. When Inui had moved away to give himself room to comfortably remove his shirt Kaidoh had felt a rush of abandonment, which resulted him coming into his current position. Inui kneeling with Kaidoh's legs wrapped around his waist, hands roaming over his well toned and tanned chest and kissing him deeply. Inui was starting to feel very overwhelmed, especially since Kaidoh had taken to grinding their groins together in his need. There were bulges in both of the trousers of their pyjamas and if they weren't careful one of them was bound to have an accident. So Inui took it upon himself to rid them of the problem by removing the offending garments. He lay Kaidoh on to his back, leaving him panting with lust, and carefully removed the rest of his clothing and then his own. "Because you're still sore I'm gonna take things even slower than yesterday, I don't want you to be in pain or uncomfortable at tennis tomorrow… or should I say today." He whispered as he returned to his lovers' mouth, kissing it for all he was worth. It had occurred to Inui that the best way to keep Kaidoh quiet was to keep his mouth occupied for the entire time, which meant constant kisses, not that he was complaining, he loved kissing he magnificent creature. After retrieving a tube from the bed side table he proceeded to prepare his lover with his gentle fingers, kissing him constantly, hoping that the painful sounds coming from Kaidoh weren't going to happen for too much longer. He was doing very well at keeping his lover quiet except it was harder and harder and they were both panting with lust, desire and need for each other. Kaidoh was beginning to let out moans every now and then, that Inui was worried would just about reach his parents ear, it wasn't too much to worry about, it wasn't enough to wake them up but if one of them woke up to go to the bathroom he was sure they would hear.

He tried not to think about what could happen and focused on his lover. "Kaoru" he breathed against Kaidoh's lips, as he prepared himself to gently enter the slightly sore Snake. He spent as much time as possible trying to make sure that his lover was stretched enough and was comfortable. Only then did he even consider entering, it took him a while to become fully seated within his lover, almost 5 minutes. This was for several reasons; the first being that Inui knew that if he moved too fast it would cause Kaidoh to almost scream in pleasure and pain, which would cause his parents to wake up. The second being that for one reason or another Kaidoh's body was resisting him slightly, despite how much preparation he had done. The third being that his boyfriend was still sore from the previous nights activities, which meant that it was a little more painful, so Inui was taking his time, trying his best not to hurt the boy. When he was finally fully inside he stayed stationary, waiting for both Kaidoh to get used to the feeling and adjust and for him to regain his composure. Meaning that he was lying gently on top of Kaidoh, cuddling, for another good 5 minutes. But he didn't care, Kaidoh needed it and he was glad of the time to enjoy the feeling of being so deep within the one he loved.

"Haru. I love you." Kaidoh said steadily, obviously getting very used to the feeling. "It's nice to just lie here like this, it's as if I can feel your love, hehe, I know that sounds corny and girlie but I think I can."

"I think I know what you mean. I love you too." Inui replied and Kaidoh sighed. Inui laughed, "Want me to start moving?"

"Despite how much I love this, I think my body wants more, please move, show me your love." Kaidoh replied with a smile sweeter than sugar. Inui started to move very slowly, it was excruciatingly slow and sweet, Kaidoh thought he was going to die if it continued on like this and he didn't care. The first time had been one hell of a time, but this …this was love at its best, slow, sweet and like torture. They settled into a nice slow rhythm, there was no screaming, no loud moans, just breathy gasps, gentle and sweet moans and light mewing from the pleasure drowned creature. As he did not have to worry about Kaidoh making too much noise he was instead able to focus on his movements and actions. He angled his thrusts so that they gently hit the boy's prostate, this caused his moans and mewing to increasing in volume slightly, nothing to worry about, but the main place it showed was on his face. The expressions he was now making were incredible, so erotic, and lustful; Inui basked in the emotions emanating from Kaidoh. They took their time and it was at a little over half an hour of slow, sweet, quiet sex until they both climaxed, gently and leisurely. It was sweet, calm and full of love. "Now that's what I call making love." Kaidoh said lightly with an open and love full expression. Inui replied with a kiss and went and got a damp cloth to clean them both up with, before they both settled down to go back to sleep and see what the coming day would hold for them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

_Once I ran to you… I'll give you all a boy could give to you, take my tears and that's not nearly all …tainted love…tainted love_ the song came drifting into Kaidoh's ears in his dream. He knew the English song, his mother loved it. He opened his eyes to find himself lying under Inui, who was fast asleep, and found the source of the song to be the radio clock on Inui's bed side table.

It then occurred to him that he and Inui were naked and if either of his boyfriend's parents walked in he was sure that they wouldn't take too long to figure out why. _Although last night was so loving, I hope he does it like that more in the future. If I wasn't so worried about his parents finding out I would probably having some very nice memories…oou just like that one_blush giggle. The giggle woke Inui up.

"Hey kiss what's so funny?"

"Just thinking back on last night. We gonna have to do it more like that in the future, it was so…" He finished his sentence by passionately kissing his lover deeply.

"Mmmm, I think your right," he said with a smile, then frowned, "What's wrong?" Inui knew something was worrying the other boy, no-one but anyone who knew him like he did would see it, but to Inui it was plastered all over his face in big red letters.

"Well neither of us have any clothes on and I was just worrying about what would happen if your parents walked in. I mean they're your parents so I'm sure they would definitely be able to put two and two together. But then again they took a while to figure out that we were dating and the signs were right in their face." Kaidoh was beginning to rant.

"Haha, I see well I guess we better get some clothes on then." With that he got out of bed and began to put clothes on. Kaidoh watched him for a while before getting dressed himself. He had just pulled his t-shirt on to find Inui watching him in return; he just simply smiled when he was discovered. Inui then walked to him.

"I almost forgot, good morning Kaoru, my Kaoru." And kissed him just as his mother walked into the room looking very jolly.

"Good morning, oh so sorry, I didn't think I'd be disturbing anything. I'll leave you boys alone." Both boys were blushing, Kaidoh more than Inui.

"No, no mother you're alright, we were just about to come down any way." With this he linked his fingers with his boyfriend and led him out of the room, with a smile.

"Good morning, madam, thank you for letting me stay the night." Kaidoh said as he passed Inui's mother.

"Oh Kaidoh-kun, no need to be so formal and it's no trouble having you here, stay for as long as you like." Inui's mother replied, looking a bit flustered from Kaidoh's politeness.

"Thank you, auntie." Kaidoh smile as Inui continued to pull him towards and down the stairs.

When they got to the kitchen they found Kaidoh's father sipping tea and reading the newspaper, leaning against the counter. He looked up when they walked in, still holding hands, "Morning boy's I trust you slept well." Inui nodded and Kaidoh blushed.

"H-Hai, thank you for letting me stay the night." Kaidoh stammered.

"It was no hassle what so ever Kaidoh-kun, you can stay as long as you want," he smiled and added, "So you two have been dating for…19 days, how's that going?" But, much to Kaidoh's relief, Inui's mother entered the room and packed them off in different directions to make breakfast.

After they had all finished their breakfasts in the dining room they began to talk. "So I take it that your parents weren't best pleased when they found out about you and Sadaharu?"

"No, they weren't." Kaidoh answered in a quite and down voice.

"What happened?"

"Well, we had fallen asleep on the sofa, me and Haru, watching TV and when I woke up there were my parents shouting at me. In the morning my nosy neighbour saw me and Haru together and told my parents. They threw Haru out and then my mother slapped me and locked the door. She told me to sit down, I did, then she started shouting that I was bringing shame on the family and that if I ever saw Haru again she would send me to boarding school and have Haru arrested. I shouted at her that I couldn't do that and tried to unlock the door. Before I could get it open my father grabbed me and threw me across the room," Inui's parents looked horrified, "fortunately I controlled myself and landed on my feet. Then they started shouting that I was not allowed out of the house accept for school and tennis. They didn't know that Haru played tennis. They escorted me to school and tennis. It was only when I was at school, saying good bye to them before tennis, that they realised that I had been to co-operative in trying to get to tennis and figured out that Haru also did tennis. I ran and lost them, that's when I found Haru and he brought me here." There was a stunned silence in the room; all of the Inui's looked horrified.

"Well then Kaidoh-kun it's settled, you're staying here with us AND I don't want any arguments, we're happy to have you." Inui's mother commanded and all Kaidoh could do was laugh and nod.

"Welcome to the Inui family." Inui father greeted.

"There's only one problem, I don't have any of my things here." Kaidoh sank in his chair, depressed.

"Don't worry about it, Kaoru, we'll go get it now, I'll help. I'll go get my uniform on and then we'll go." With that he left and went upstairs, reappearing 4 minutes later fully dressed and grinning with happiness. "We have an hour till school starts, it will take us 6 minutes and 52 seconds to get there. Meaning that we have 53 minutes and 8 seconds to get everything you need back here." He got his and Kaidoh's shoes on and pulled Kaidoh out of the house in the direction of his own. Inui was so happy that Kaidoh couldn't help but smile.

They reached his house within 7 minutes of leaving the Inui household. Inui pulled his boyfriend up to the front door. "Keys" he said simply and Kaidoh produced them out of his pocket. His confident and happy boyfriend opened the door and lead Kaidoh to his room at a very fast pace. They did not encounter his parents, but locked the bedroom door behind them. They set about packing all of Kaidoh's clothes into a big suitcase, including his tennis things. Everything he needed was packed within 10 minutes of entering the room. He changed into his uniform and packed his school bag, ready for the day. He felt as though he was about to begin a new life and he had never felt better in his entire life. "We have half an hour, what do you want to do?" The Data player asked the Snake with a mischievous glint in his eye. Kaidoh smiled and walked into his boyfriends embrace.

"Not here Haru, wait until we get back." With that he kissed him deeply and leisurely, making it last, so that he knew that it would be on his boyfriends mind all day. He then lead his lover down stairs, "I'm just gonna leave them a note, wait outside." He headed for the kitchen and found his parents sitting at the table. The walls were thick in their house so they hadn't known that their son was in the house, but he had known they were. They sat there looking surprised at him for a few minutes. "If you ever wish to talk to me call me on my mobile until then, I wish you good health." With that he triumphantly walked out of the house and up to his lover, looking confident and as though he could do anything.

"All done?" Inui said with a smile, "They were there weren't they."

"Yes and it's all sorted. I told them if they ever needed me they were to call my mobile. Take me home Haru." They smiled at each other and walked proudly towards the Inui house, hand in hand.

Authors note:

I'm off on my hols for 2 weeks so your going to have to wait for more til then. I know i'm evil and no this isn't the end for our two young boys, but your going to have to wiat. Hehe.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They had been sitting there, staring out the window. When they saw the boys coming up the street they scampered to the dining room table, trying to look natural as said boys entered the house. "Everything went well I take it!" Inui's father asked innocently.

"Better than could be expected." Inui replied turning to his lover, cupping his face in his hands; "Welcome home, Kaoru" Kaidoh could do nothing but beam with happiness and jumped into his boyfriends embrace, hugging him with all his feeling.

Inui's parents got up from where they had been sitting and walked jollily over to the embracing teens. "Enjoy your day at school boys and we'll see you when we get back from work." Inui's mother chirped happily. Inui's father placed his hands on both boys' shoulders as they separated to wish Inui's parents well at work.

"Now my boys, there is only one rule I wish to demand upon you. As long as we can't hear or see it, you can do as you like." He laughed at the expression on Kaidoh's face. "Kaidoh-kun our family is very open and we discuss everything. Please don't feel as though you're being betrayed or that we are here to judge, to tell you the true I think you'll find that we'll provide good, honest, unbiased advice. We hope that you will also feel comfortable in confiding in us, you can ask us anything you wish and if we don't have an answer for you right there and then you can be sure we will the next time you see us." He ended with a welcoming smile and Kaidoh knew that Inui's father meant every word he said, it made him glad and secure. Both boys watched as the Inui parent walked out of the house, both looking extremely happy and calm.

Kaidoh turned to his boyfriend, "You're the best, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, 'cause its you that makes me the best." He breathed as he stepped forward to rest his head against his boyfriends. Kaidoh slide his hands into Inui's at his side.

"I'm glad you're here to help me through this." Kaidoh commented sincerely. Inui chuckled.

"If it wasn't for me this whole thing wouldn't have happened!" To which they both laughed.

"I suppose," then Kaidoh playfully punched Inui in the shoulder, "It's all your fault dumbass." They both laughed at this, but Inui noticed something. Kaidoh dropped his head and fell silent.

"Kaoru? What is it?" Inui questioned his lover, gently using a hand to lift his head to eye level. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He stared at the tears streaming down the gorgeous boys face and felt helpless, wanting to do everything but knowing to do nothing.

"I just…never thought that this would happen. I was so happy at home, then I got you and I was so happy I was in heaven. Then my parents threw a wobbly and chucked me out. Just when one area of my life was going well the other just completely collapsed. It's just not fair; I've never seen my parents like that. I never thought they'd do this to me, couldn't they see how happy you make me!" Kaidoh fell to the floor, unreachable, in hysterics, crying his soul out. All Inui could do was to hold the pained creature, in so much pain himself, seeing the one he loved in so much pain and unable to do anything about it, it was crushing him. They stayed there for over 20 minutes before Kaidoh showed signs of stopping, eyes red and throat dry. He took his time to regain his bearings, Inui still holding tightly, making him feel safe and giving him everything he needed at the moment. He moved to rest his forehead against his boyfriends', and just breathed, calming himself, using his partners' rhythm to do so. He knew that Inui wanted to say something, but was waiting for him to regain his composure. So to let him know that he was ready he kissed his boyfriend lightly.

"Kaoru, I know that this is hard for you, but you know that I'm here and I always will be. Let my sorrow heal the wounds, let my guilt relieve the pain and let my love dry your tears. I'm here, let me be your sanctuary, find your peace in me." Kaidoh relax and couldn't help but smile.

"You're such a romantic sometimes Haru," he said as he snuggled into his boyfriends neck breathing in his scent.

"Yea? Well I'm blaming you for that." With that he prodded his boyfriend in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Kaidoh looked hurt then rugby tackled the Data player. "You're gonna pay for that" He laughed as they began to wrestle on the floor. Then Inui grabbed hold of Kaidoh and threw him over his shoulder.

"Me Tarzan! You Jane! Me take you cave, we make babies." Inui said in a low voice striding up the stairs to his bedroom, Kaidoh laughing his head off in his position over Inui's shoulder. Then he was thrown onto the bed still laughing as Inui carried on his roll as caveman, grunting as he moved a giggling Kaidoh to remove his clothing.

"Haru! We can't do this," he said between giggles, "we have to go to school soon."

"Me know. That why me do this fast."

"Fine then, I'll help." Kaidoh replied rolling them over so that he could remove his shirt, trousers and underwear in record time, still laughing his head off. He then unzipped his lover's trousers and removed his shirt, before grabbing a tube of lubricant from Inui's draw and rolling them back so that Inui was once again above him. Inui could do nothing but laugh himself, hearing his love continue to laugh made him feel more secure. It took him 5 minutes to prepare the giggling Kaidoh, laughing himself between the kisses they shared, this was gonna be fun. If they had had time they would have both spent more time enjoying how much fun and interesting it was doing this while feeling so happy already. Inui slide into his boyfriend, without even a single sign of pain coming from said boyfriend. The only sounds coming out of the beautiful below him were giggles and a moan as he had pushed himself in to the hilt. It felt so different doing this while they were chuckling among themselves, Kaidoh's muscles were doing the sweetest movement around him and it made him chuckle even more. The reason Kaidoh himself hadn't stopped laughing was because he had never seen his boyfriend look like this, laughing and smiling from ear to ear, it was infectious. However he found it harder to giggle as Inui started to move, starting off as usual but his pace quickened at a faster rate. Kaidoh only let out the odd giggle between moans, but he didn't stop smiling throughout, even when Inui started to really pick up the pace, more so than they had ever done, Kaidoh still smiled happily as he moaned and hung on to his boyfriends body as the pace quickened beyond his comprehension. He was bombarded with so much ecstasy, so much pleasure that he felt as though he was having an orgasm already. Then Inui changed his angle and suddenly the fast pace was bombarding straight into his prostate, causing him to hold on to his lover for dear life, the pleasure so high he felt as though he'd never think again. Then his pleasure peaked, causing him to release onto his and his loves stomachs as his boyfriend continued his fast pace for another minute before whispering Kaidoh's name and releasing his seed within his boyfriend. It took them both a full 5 minutes to finally catch their breaths enough to be able to talk or even move.

"Kaoru? Are you alright?" Inui voiced as he pulled himself out of the subdued creature. Kaidoh didn't answer; instead he tried to make his way, wobbly, to the bathroom. "Kaoru!" Inui followed feeling fear, as he thought he had really caused his love the one thing he had promised himself he would never let the boy feel, pain. He found his boyfriend standing in front of the sink drinking from a glass tumbler. "Kaoru!" He asked, concern pouring from every syllable. But Kaidoh smiled, placed his glass down and pulled his boyfriend into the shower. He turned it on and heavenly warm water beat down on their exerted bodies. But Inui ignored this and just stared at his lover trying to find the right way to apologies, however, before he could think Kaidoh placed his hand on his cheek.

"Stop worrying Haru, I just really needed a drink, I couldn't say a single word my mouth was so dry." He smiled as Inui expressions changed from concern to shock to immense relief.

"So you're alright then?"

"I'm fine. That was …mmmmmmmm, really good."

"I thought I'd done too much."

"It was a lot. Every now and then it'll be really good."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though it was so so so good, I don't think I can handle it very often, I'll probably go insane. It really does make you feel a lot, an overload; I don't know how people can do something like that every time." He punctuated his last words by kissing his drenched boyfriend, who still hadn't stopped staring at him, but this time for a totally different reason. His lover looked so happy, open and _shagged out_ Inui's mind piped up, but there was no other way to describe the basking creature. "You can stare at me all you want later, but at the moment we're a little short on time. I don't want to be late to school."

They cleaned themselves amongst sweet kisses and got ready for school. They quickly grabbed something to eat and drink from the kitchen before setting off for school. _Today's going to be weird, but I have Haru with me, together we can take on everything!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They arrived at school with minutes to spare, they hadn't ran but they had walked at a fast pace. They were both so happy and calm; they walked close together, touching each others hand every few steps, not enough to arouse suspicion but just enough to satisfy both their needs for continued contact. "We need to go the secretary office," Inui stated as he changed course to head to said office.

"Why?" Kaidoh replied in curiosity.

"Because we need to change the address on your details."

"Oh! I guess your right," and he smiled as he watched his handsome boyfriend lead him to the secretary office.

The secretary's office was right next to the Head Masters office, which already had a large number of pupils queuing up to be punished for their various crimes. They would have to plough through the crowd, as it took up the entire corridor. Kaidoh paused but Inui carried on, grabbing his boyfriends hand and heading straight for the group. Kaidoh stuck close to the taller boys back as they plunged into the throw. They were pushed here and there, but with Inui guiding him Kaidoh felt safe and secure. They emerged the other side safely; Inui straightened both their uniforms before once again taking Kaidoh's hand and leading him into the secretary's office. "Excuse me"

"Yes young man, how can I help you?" The elderly spinster asked looking up from her type writer; she hated new confangled machines, like the computer and the hair brush.

"We would like to change some details on my current place of residence," Kaidoh replied politely.

"Oh, yes, of course, your name?" She headed for the filing cabinets lining the rear wall.

"Kaidoh Kaoru"

"Oh here we go," she said bringing the file back to the old fashioned mahogany desk she had been working at, "what is your current place of residence then?" Inui gave her his address and she wrote it on the file in spidery blue biro writing. Kaidoh was surprised she wasn't using a quill and ink; _I mean a biro…wuuh that's a bit advanced isn't it._ But he didn't say anything. "What is the reason for the change of address?" She was a very nosey woman.

"Family problems." Kaidoh replied solemnly.

"He's now living with some guardians," Inui piped in before the spinster could comment further.

"Very well. Thank you for informing us. You may go to class." They left heading for their tutor rooms. They parted ways promising to meet for break.

Kaidoh walked into his tutor room feeling springy and met head-long with Momo. The boys was expecting the Snake to strike but instead was faced with a gently smiling teenage boy. It shocked the Smash expert to his core, he wasn't sure if he hated or loved this side of Kaidoh, _what the hell has...OH YEAH! Must be because of Inui-sempai, hehe. Man I gotta get me some love; I wish I could persuade Ryoma. sigh_

"Ok! Everyone quiet down, as many of the teachers are still out with that flu today the head teacher that he would take advantage of the fact that most of the teacher, who are in school at the moment, have the degrees to teach PSHE. So today you will be split up in to groups, with different years in each. Enjoy yourselves; I have the listings here; please move to your assigned class quickly." The teacher finished and everyone rushed towards him trying to find out their classes and who they were with. Kaidoh just sat in his seat and watched as girls squealed, finding that they were in the same class as friends or guys they liked. After the queue thinned Kaidoh walked up to the desk and checked the room he would be in, he then ran down the list of students in his class and smiled. Seemed as though the tennis club were together with a few girls thrown in, meaning he would be with his lover. He left the room feeling as though he was walking on air, a whole school day with the love of his life.

He floated down the corridors, ignoring anyone and everyone, until he came to his class room. He took a deep calming breath to relax and entered. He was faced with the entire tennis club regulars and a few extremely excited girls. Kaidoh smiled when he saw his boyfriend sitting at a desk, notebook in hand and scribbling away. He took pouncing form and prepared him self, many of the regulars watching him with interest, watching him creep towards the Data player, swaying like a snake. Then he strikes, snatching his lovers' notebook away swiftly, the on looking regular all held their breath, waiting to see what the elder teen would do. Unaware Kaidoh was busy reading the notebook and what his love had just written, seemed as though they were in for a lesson with a man who seemed to be a bit over the top and had adverse teaching methods. _How bad could he be?_ Then a shadow fell over the page. Kaidoh turned to find his boyfriend looking tall and ominous, more importantly slightly murderous. No-one had ever taken his note book from him; it was like taking the popes' hat, unholy and shocked everyone to their core. Inui saw red, _but it's Kaoru_, no-one touched his notebook, _but I can't get all angry with him over something like this, I've got to stay calm. Oh stuff I'll go for something in between._ With this Inui strode up to the Snake and, in a mixture of angry and fury and love, quickly slammed the boy against the wall, using one of his big hands on Kaidoh's pelvis. Inui's hand was enormous on Kaidoh's slim hips; his thumb was on one hip while his fingers sat comfortably on the boy's other hip. This grip ensured that Kaidoh wasn't going anywhere under his strength.

"Ouch Haru!" Kaidoh complained without realising he'd called his boyfriend by his pet name. "What'd you do that for?"

"Kaoru, give me back my note book NOW!" Kaidoh now saw how upset his love was, he'd never seen this side of Inui before and this scared Kaidoh, _God he's scary……why am I turned on, what the hell is wrong with me?_ But instead of answering his inner questions he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think." He handed the notebook back to Inui, feeling very insensitive to his boyfriends' feelings. Everyone in the room was now staring at the two boys, looking both confused and intrigued.

Inui took the notebook and exhaled, hanging his head in realization of what it was that he'd just done. He stepped in close to his boyfriend and whispered into his ear, "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have gone overboard like that, I scared you and that is unforgivable. I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"You can separate for starters boys. This may be a PSE lesson, but you should wait for me before starting the fun stuff." A tall, masculine, brown haired bishie 30 year old walked through the room to the desk, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I am Aoe Naoya and I will be teaching you PSE for today. Everyone pick a member of the opposite sex and sit down please." There was some murmuring, but everyone began to do as they were told, "except you two, you two are to be paired together, considering how inseparable you seem." He added looking at Kaidoh and Inui who hadn't moved since the teacher had walked through the door. They nodded and head for seats next to each other as told and sat down.

"Now I will be teaching you PSE for the entire day. But instead of telling you what you need to know and you lot forgetting it, instead you are going to learn through experience. Today you will do, not listen."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The class seemed unnerved and curious at the gorgeous teachers' words. _Do, not listen? What the hell is that all about? How can you 'Do' PSE?_ The question was whispered everywhere, with scared and curious looks in Aoe-sensei's direction. The sensei just looked back smiling waiting for silence. When it was finally achieved he began to explain. "As many of you may or may not know theory in the class room and putting theory into practice in the real world are two very different things." He paused for his words to sink in. "Today instead of teaching you the theory of a relationship between two people I thought I'd see how much you already know and apply it to practice and fill in a few gaps as I go along. How does that sound?" There was silence. They were all shocked, _am I hearing this right?_

"Does that mean that in this class room, in front of everyone here, we're going to…to…gulp?" Ryoma asked voicing the concerns of the class and blushing furiously.

"Don't worry you're not gonna be having sex," relief spread throughout the room, "no I'm not gonna have people lose their virginity in front of their class mates, for those that still have their virginity that is." He paused for effect, as many people looked around as if trying to spot those who had lost their virginity. Probably hoping to notice them at a glance as you would someone who had lost their keys, frantically searching their pockets and bags for the missing object. "Today the furthest I will teach you practically is to third base. I hope everyone is familiar with the base analogy to describe progress in a relationship," fearful nods all around, "good! I'm afraid I'm gonna leave the sex to theory, but I will happily answer any questions or queries you may have on the subject. Now let's begin." He moved to sit on the front of his desk. "Let's imagine the person sat next to you is already you're boyfriend or girlfriend. I'm not gonna teach you how to get yourself a girlfriend or boyfriend, as it is something you must learn and the method is unique to each. You have been dating for a few days and have been out on two dates. You have not yet kissed you counter-part. Ok, everyone face your partner." There was a vast movement and scraping of chairs as the class moved to do as it was told. "Very good, now the conversation has just hit a critical point it is now or never. Your job is now to kiss your other half while keeping the mood, meaning keep it slow and romantic."

"But sir, there's only tension in the room how are we supposed to be romantic when we're all so nervous?" Fuji piped up, opposite a blushing black haired first year girl who didn't quite know what to do with herself.

"That's a very good point Fuji," Fuji looked at him with amusement gleaming in the slither of cerulean visible, "I read all your files before I arrived, that's how I know all your names." Answering the unasked question. Fuji nodded, closing his eyes fully, accepting and acknowledging the answer. "To solve the tension I want you to hold hands. Guys hold your hands out and girls place your hands over the top. Guys it's up to you if curl your fingers around your partners hands and actually hold them." Throughout the room the boys were nervously hold their hands up for the girls to accept, as girl nervously placed their hands on top. Kaidoh sat and watched Fuji, without hesitation, hold out his hands, smiling, for the shaking black haired first year to place her quivering hands on top of and heard her squeak as he proceeded to grasp her hand, still smiling, with what Kaidoh recognized as his mischievous smile. He was enjoying this, then again he always enjoyed others fear and surprise. The Snake smiled and turned back to his partner, who had evidently also been watching Fuji and the first year and, like Kaidoh, was also smiling. They smiled at each other, sharing the joke, and Kaidoh shook his head _that guy hehe_. He looked up to find Inui smiling softly at him and offering his hands, to which Kaidoh replied, with a gentle smile of his own, as he gently, slowly and seductively slide his fingers then palms over his boyfriends large hands. All the while keeping eye contact, watching the other boys' reactions; surprise, curiosity, love, lust then desire. They were so engrossed in each that they hardly heard the sensei's words. "I'm only asking for a light kiss, but if you feel the need to do more and your partner does not object then feel free to go with it." The teacher only registered in the back of their minds, as Inui continued by slowly curling his fingers around his boyfriends' hands and gently caressing them with his thumbs.

Many of the couples were really struggling with the task at hand, specifically Eiji, who was very busy keeping an eye on his boyfriend. Oishi's partner had chosen him and he had no choice, he didn't want to be rude and reject the girl. She was Seiko the schools most popular, beautiful and polite slut. These facts were the reason why Eiji wasn't paying any attention what so ever to the cute, blonde, French exchange student. She was sitting there looking very rejected, but Eiji couldn't care less. He was too busy watching as Oishi, blushing furiously, held out his hands and she _the boyfriend stealing tramp_ slide her hands over his giggling, _acting all coy with MY OISHI!_ It was then that the girl tried to lean forward and kiss the Moon Volley expert, Eiji looked on in horror as she got closer and closer. But at the last second Oishi pushed her back into her seat by her shoulders, relief and adoration spread throughout Eiji. Oishi turned to look at his acrobatic boyfriend, 'I'm sorry I let her get that close to me. I love you.' He mouthed and Eiji smiled, 'I'll disinfect you later. I love you too.' He mouthed in reply which caused Oishi to chuckle. This was happening all over the room all those with secure boyfriends were watching their other halves every move, but many of them were doing as they told and were lightly, briefly kissing their other halves. They wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible so that they could really, properly kiss their boyfriends. The only ones left, who hadn't already kissed their partner or flatly refused to do so, were Inui and Kaidoh. Everyone around them were talking, waiting and wondering why the teacher was still waiting, some, however, had noticed the forgotten couple.

Kaidoh and Inui were oblivious to the world beyond themselves; they just kept looking, longingly, into each others eyes and caressing each others hands. Slowly they were moving closer and closer together. Aoe-sensei was watching this amazed, he had suspected something was going on between the two lads when he had seen the taller one holding the other against the wall by the pelvis, but for them to actually be involved. He had never seen two men together and it fascinated him more than he cared to admit. The two boys stopped with their foreheads pressed together, both breathing calmly, as if they were more comfortable then a bug in a rug. Many of the students were now watching the teacher, he seemed flustered for some reason and dare they say it…may be even a little aroused. Some had followed his line of sight and were also watching the two teens with mixed emotions. Kaidoh moved closer, hating how far he was feeling from the one he loved, despite their proximity. Inui's hands slowly slide from under his lovers hands and were working their way up his arms, stopping at his elbows to move straight forward onto his boyfriends' waist. Then they were kissing, innocently at first. Then they separated for a brief seconds to breath and all restraint was lost, they kissed again, this time with passion. The whole room went quiet. Some of those on the other side of the room didn't know why, they hadn't seen anything. "What's going on? Why has everyone gone quiet?" Momo's mousey haired partner had asked. Then she saw as Inui pulled Kaidoh onto his lap, raising Kaidoh's height slightly enabling all to see what was going on.

Everyone was silent, watching the two teens passionately kissing. Then things started to really get out of hand. Inui suddenly left the kiss and started to attack his lovers neck, causing the boy to moan and call his lovers name. Then in retaliation Kaidoh's hands started to head for his boyfriends groin, causing the Data player to growl into the Snakes neck. It was then that the class came to its senses and realised just what they were about to see. First Aoe-sensei tried to separate the boys, "Ok, you two can stop now, we'll be going on to third base later. ER… HELLO!" He started to walk up to them, intending to separate them with force, but when he reached out a hand Inui bite down on one of Kaidoh's sensitive spots on his neck and the Snake literally screamed with pleasure. The sensei stopped short, it was then that Fuji moved, pulling Tezuka with him. Fuji pulled Kaidoh off of Inui's lap with surprising ease and pushed him back into his chair, while Tezuka held Inui to his chair.

"Hey, Fuji what are you doing!" Kaidoh shouted, hissing angrily at the fact that he had been separated from his lover with force; he had forgotten where he was.

"Stopping you two from turning us all into voyeurists!" Fuji replied struggling to keep Kaidoh in his seat.

"Huh?"

"He means he's stopping us from doing something more embarrassing in front of the entire class." Inui piped up, his voice calmed his lover slightly.

"Huh? What class?" then he looked around and turned bright red, so red the hickey his boyfriend had just made was no long visible, camouflaged by the furious blush which had spread over his entire face and neck. "Pshhhhh."

"Ok, I think we've got the hang of that. Alright now, girls get ready we're about to kick things into over drive and get you all a home run." He turned to the black board to write, not noticing the look of horror on the girls faces. 'I thought he said no one was gonna be having sex!' They whispered. 'He did but after what just happened you never know!' When the sensei did turn around he found the room void of girls.

"Was it something I said?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kaidoh sat in his seat, staring at the floor. He had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life, _what the hell was I thinking! How could Haru have let me do that, he was bound to have known what was going on!_ He was as red as a beetroot and refused to move his eyes from the ink stain on the floor just in front of his chair. The teacher was still at the front of the class wondering why the room was void of females. He had written 'The female anatomy' on the board and the beginnings of a drawing.

"Well it looks as though it's only you guys left here. I suppose I can teach the theory of the female anatomy, so that when you do get to third base with a girl you will know your way around." The sensei said, scratching his head. He turned to the remains of his class to see that no body was paying attention to him.

"Oishi!" Eiji cried jumping into his boyfriends arms, "I swear if she gets that close to my man ever again I'm gonna …gonna …" He was cut off by Oishi kissing him.

"I know Eiji, I know." Oishi whispered as he pressed his forehand against his lovers.

To their left Aoe-sensei saw Fuji smirking at Tezuka, "You were having fun with that weren't you Fuji," Tezuka stated.

"Of course, it was just too tempting, just….like…you," he finished by kissing the Buchou on the neck, causing the teen to blush.

The sensei's eyes carried on in amazement, as his eyes were now brought to Momo and Ryoma. "You know for someone who says they want to be with me you kissed her way too easily!" The green haired teen snapped at a dismayed Momo.

"Echizen, I only did it because I wanted to get it over and done with, so that I could get back to your side as soon as possible."

"Liar!"

"It's the truth trust me." Momo said hugging the upset boy.

He surveyed the scene before him with utter shock, "You… you ….you're all…" He was unable to finish his sentence. The whole remainder of the class turned their attention to him.

"You don't have a problem with that do you Aoe-sensei!" Tezuka warned.

"No, I… I… I just wish you'd told me earlier so that I could have applied the lesson to your needs more, I guess," He said scratching the back of his head trying to think of what to do next.

"Um…it's not everybody, I…I'm not dating anybody. I like girls." Taka piped up.

"In that case do you want me to go over the things for female lovers before I make sure everybody is educated on male lovers?" The sensei asked the shy teen.

"N-no, it's fine." Taka blush

"Do you want to go, because the rest of the day will probably be allocated to guy on guy love?" Aoe-sensei asked.

"No it's fine I'll listen, it would get rid of some of my curiosity." Taka went redder at his own words. The rest of the class was staring at him.

"Very well, then you can be my partner, as neither of us has anyone I shall use you for demonstrations. Don't worry I won't do anything you don't want me to." The older male reassured. Taka nodded, going, if possible, even redder. "Well then everybody sit with your partner." Everyone did as they were told and when everyone was seat the sensei continued. "Ok, before I start I need to know how much experience everyone has on this subject, so that I can teach you all in the most efficient way and so that I can call on other to help me to explain or even demonstrate points. Let's start off with Inui and Kaidoh, as we have seen you two have progressed far, but if you could elaborate.

"pshhhhhh" Kaidoh just hissed, it was left up to Inui to 'elaborate.'

"Are we still using the 4 bases analogy, Aoe-sensei?" Inui asked.

"Yes, I think that would be best."

"Well considering that then statistically speaking we own the stadium." Inui finished to both confused and surprised expressions.

"I don't quite understand what it is you're saying by that." Aoe-sensei stated with a confused look gracing his features.

"Well 4 bases in a diamond shape are using found within a stadium for baseball, correct?"

"Nya, I think what he's trying to say is that they have hit 4th base and passed it, some how, right Inui?" Eiji explained excitedly, Inui nodded and Kaidoh blushed hissing out of sheer embarrassment.

"Very well, thank you for sharing that with us, I realise it can be hard to reveal things within a relationship to others. Ok then Eiji and Oishi let's have you two next." Eiji started to bounce in his chair.

"Nya, we own the country where the stadium is found, right Oishi?" Oishi looked embarrassed, but still smiled at his lover, nodding at the question.

"Well it seems that I may be calling upon both you couples to assist me, seeing how much you already know. Ok then Tezuka and Fuji."

"Unfortunately we are not as advanced as these four. We are at 3rd base, ne Tezuka?"

"Fuji we are not at 3rd base we are at 2nd base. Please stop telling people lies."

"I am not what we did yesterday counts as 3rd base." Fuji stated opening his eyes fully to stare at his boyfriend with piercing eyes.

"Fine, we are at 3rd base... just." Tezuka gave up. Fuji shut his eyes again and returned to his usual smile.

"I see, well that means that you two could learn some valuable things today from your class mates and myself. And last but not least Momo and Ryoma." Momo looked at Ryoma, who seem to not be paying attention.

"First," Ryoma suddenly piped up, "We're at first base."

"Then it seems we may even be able to shape your relationship and your trust for one another here today, for the good I hope." The sensei looked around at his class knowing that he was going to be in for a very interesting day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Ok! Let's see, I suggest we start at the basics." Aoe-sensei said as he headed back to the board, this time drawing the male body. "The male form, can anyone tell me which areas are the most sensitive?"

Everyone looked at everyone else, wondering who was going to answer the question. "How many do you want?" Asked Fuji.

"As many as you think there are," replied Aoe-sensei.

"Well there's the genitals, the neck, the ears, the nipples, the stomach…" Fuji began

"Wait I disagree, touching Kaoru's stomach alone has never really gained much of a reaction." Inui interrupted.

"What are you talking about Tezuka loves me stroking and kissing his stomach." Fuji replied.

"FUJI!!!!" Tezuka said exasperated.

"I see a difference in opinion is emerging." Said the sensei happily, "and this brings me nicely to my point, everybody's bodies are different and so are the areas in which they are sensitive. Therefore it is vital to learn your partners' body, to discover what makes them feel the most. This is a common mistake, many believe that if you know one person's sensitive areas then they will be the same for their next partners, this is not so." Everyone looked intrigued.

"That makes sense," said Momo amused, looking Ryoma up and down. _I wonder where his are. God I wish he'd hurry up and let me find out._

"Baka!" Ryoma shouted as he hit the smash-dunk player on the head.

"Yes, now shall we continue? Next we will look at the male anatomy and see just exactly what it is that makes intercourse between male as enjoyable as it is. Does anyone have anything they wish to say or with any wish to actually teach this section, as I myself do not have much experience in this area."

"I think that as Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai should teach this as they are the most experience couple we have here," commented Fuji with an innocent smile. Oishi blushing furiously.

"Hai, hai, nya, come on Oishi let's teach!" Eiji said to his lover, as he bounced up to the front of the class. His boyfriend followed with distress apparent on his features, he didn't like talking about what he did with his doubles partner. He didn't mind doing it, in fact he lover giving his lover pleasure beyond reason but he didn't want anyone else knowing about it. But he followed his lover anyway, knowing that he had only two options; stay in his seat and let Eiji blab everything or he could go up there and control what was being said. Eiji already was already drawing on the board by the time Oishi got there; it seemed to be just two long lines about 5cm apart.

"This is where the seme goes," Eiji said triumphantly pointing at the space between the two lines. Everyone looked confused.

"The seme goes between two lines?" Taka asked thoroughly confused.

"W-what Eiji means is that the s-seme puts his penis in the ukes a-a-a…" Oishi blushed unable to finish his sentence.

"It's alright Oishi I think we all know what you mean, please continue. Oh and just to make sure, for those of you who don't know, seme is the name given to the person who is inserting him self in to the other and the uke is the receiver, in other words the person who plays the female part of the act." Aoe-sensei informed the class, before gesturing for the golden pair to continue.

"Ok, it's the seme's job to make sure that the uke is ready for him or they will just end up hurting them." Oishi continued.

"Yes we know that already Oishi-senpai, get to the good stuff already," Momo complained. Oishi blushed even harder than he already was.

"Hey, don't bully Oishi!" Eiji shouted at Momo.

"Now, now boys. Momoshiro, please remember that this is hard subject for many to talk about and it is important that everyone is completely informed, especially of their responsibility to their partner. If you would please continue, Oishi, Eiji." Intervened the sensei, secretly eager for the lesson to continue.

"H-hai, thank you sensei." Oishi said starting to feel more confident, _it's my job here to teach the regulars to be responsible, it's my job as vice captain. They need to learn this and I am the most experienced here, it's my duty to educate those less experienced than me._ Oishi thought, trying to encourage himself to make the whole ordeal easier.

"As I was saying it's the seme's responsibility to ready his uke. This involves not only ensuring that his partner is wet enough, to allow him to slide in without any problems, but also ensuring that his partner is also stretched enough to ensure that his partner will not feel any pain from the act. The first time with your partner is always the hardest and it takes a lot of time to get your partner ready, however, as you both get used to it the preparation part of the act takes less and less time." Oishi paused to take in his audiences reactions, checking for any confused faces that may need him to explain things again. Happy that everyone seemed to be following what he was saying he continued. "Of course before the whole act starts both partners need to understand their roles and be happy with them." He looked around again, this time the regulars were looking at their partners some smiling some silently arguing.

"No!" Ryoma shouted suddenly, "I am not going to be the uke, just because you're older and taller doesn't automatically make you the seme!!"

"But, Echizen!"

"NO!"

"Momo, Echizen, this shouldn't be something you should be arguing about. You should wait until your relationship has progressed to at least 3rd base before trying to deciding something like this. See what each other likes, then see who thinks they will be more comfortable in the role of uke." Fuji stated, "Me and Tezuka used to always argue about it, in fact half of the arguments we have had were to do with it. But now I understand that it was a power thing, I wanted to dominate Tezuka. But I've found other ways of doing that." Fuji grinned mischievously, causing everyone to shiver, they all knew that grin and it always meant trouble. In this cause for Tezuka and everyone looked at him with pity.

Tezuka smiled, "Don't worry, I can handle him." He challenged, looking at Fuji, eyes gleaming.

"I personally don't see what all the arguing is all about. There was never any doubt in either Kaoru's mind or mine as to which roles we were to play." Inui boasted. "Kaoru has been submissive to me since the start of our romantic relationship." Kaidoh was so embarrassed and furious with his lover that he pushed him so hard that he fell off of his chair, glasses skidding across the floor. "Kaoru!" Inui exclaimed.

"Pshhhhh," Kaidoh hissed, eyes filled with fury and looking to kill. "Excuse me I need the bathroom," He said standing up and walking out of the room, leaving his boyfriend on the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kaidoh stood there in the boys toilets hands braced on the sink, head bowed, trying to control himself and calm down. _Why does he have to be so happy about telling everybody about our personal relationship?! I don't want everyone knowing things like; I have always been submissive to Inui. I haven't._ He thought for a moment, "Yes I have." He said defeated slumping to the floor, his back now against the nearest wall, and head in his hands.

_But still he doesn't have to tell everyone, BAKA._ He thought, his fist colliding with the wall beside him. _He's gonna come in a minute to see what's wrong! If I stay here he's only gonna piss me off even more!_ He got up and looked at himself in the mirror for a few minutes trying to decide on the best course of action.

He left the boy's toilets and headed out of school, grabbing his shoes as he went. No-one saw him, they were all still in lessons. He wondered down the street, not really sure on where he was going or what he wanted to do or even when he would go back to the school. He would have to go back at some point and talk to Inui, he was after all living with his boyfriend and he didn't want the argument to cause Inui's parents any problems after they had been so nice to him. All the while he was trying to decide on these factors his feet had been on auto-pilot and he soon found himself outside his favourite tennis equipment shop. He was contemplating on whether to go in or not when Atobe Keigo emerged, with a half asleep Jirou trailing behind him.

"Ah, if it isn't Kaidoh Kaoru from Seigaku!" He said in his usual drool. Stopping just in front of Kaidoh, Jirou was now resting his sleepy head against Atobe's pristine back. "Not skipping are we? And he I was under the impression that your grades were worse than that of an earthworm." He smirked.

Kaidoh couldn't be bothered with the 'monkey King' as Ryoma called him. He just carried on down the street, deep in thought.

"Oh charming, not only bad grades but also bad manors!" But still Kaidoh did not react. Atobe did not like being ignored, he followed Kaidoh, catching up with him, "Do not ignore Ore-sama when he is gracing you with his words!"

Kaidoh just stopped as Atobe was now blocking his way forwards and Jirou blocking his way back, all be it sleepily. "What do you want Atobe!" Kaidoh asked with a hiss.

"I want to know why you are ignoring me!"

"Because I can't be bothered with your dramatics, now move out of my way!"

"No," Atobe sneered, knowing he was annoying the snake.

"Look I'm having a REALLY crappy hour and you are not helping now MOVE!!" He shouted, pushing Atobe over as he finished his sentence. He began to stalk off, but his sleeve had been grabbed. Kaidoh spun around, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!!" He shouted into Jirou's face.

"Just because you're having a problem with your boyfriend doesn't mean you need to take out on my boyfriend." He replied calmly, now fully awake.

"How did you..?" Kaidoh asked to shocked to be upset.

"It's obvious! Plus this guy has upset me enough for me to notice another with a boyfriend problem," He replied helping his ruffled boyfriend up and dusting him off.

"I don't care if he's dying, he has no right to push Ore-sama on to the floor," Atobe screeched indignantly.

"Be quiet Atobe, you have no idea what it's like to be upset over your boyfriend, you are hardly upset by me, you do not know how it feels like." Jirou explained to his disgruntled boyfriend. "Kaidoh-san why don't you come with us, may be I can help you with your problem." Kaidoh thought for a moment and looked in the direction of his school. "I know you want to talk to your boyfriend, but it'd be best if you knew what. Sort that out first then go talk to him. "You coming?" Jirou asked as he began to walk way, pulling his boyfriend. Who happened to be complaining about having Kaidoh invading their plans for the day, of it just being the two of them.

Kaidoh didn't move. He had no idea of what to do. He watched the 'moneky King' and the sleepy boy as they began to move further away, then he looked back in the direction of his school. He had been gone for a good 10 minutes, Inui would surely be worrying about where he was and wondering what he had done to deserve being pushed of his seat like that. _But Jirou-san is right I shouldn't talk to him until I sort myself feelings thoughts out first, else this problem will keep on coming up. I don't want to cause problems in our relationship, especially after we've been through so much already. That's not fair to me of Haru! But can I trust Atobe and Jirou-san?_ He turned his gaze back to Atobe and Jirou, who had stopped at the end of the street waiting for him, expectantly. He took one last look in the direction of his school, before walking up the street towards people he had thought would be the most unlikely people he would turn to help for.


	21. Side story to ensnare a Buchou

To catch or to be caught: Side Story – Ensnaring a Buchou

Fuji Syusuke was sitting in his living room, flicking through the channels absent minded. He had finished his homework hours ago and was very bored. Fuji sighed, flicking over a sports channel showing golf, but he paused at the next channel. _Now here's something_, he thought as he watched a tiger prowling through some long grass. He loved nature shows like this, something to do with the beautiful creatures that elegantly hid how strong and powerful they really were. He particularly loved watching lions strategically weeding out and separating their prey, or the lone tiger, who worked on his own to trap and ensnare his prey, elegant and deadly. He watched the tiger creep up on an unsuspecting antelope and pounce, crushing his preys' windpipe with his powerful jaws.

Fuji's brain sparked and eyes began to sparkle. He turned off the TV and headed for his room. He closed the door and walked over to his desk, examining a picture of all the regulars. He surveyed all of the smiling faces and focused on the only one which wasn't. He ran his finger fondly over the face of his beloved stoic captain. He had loved the boy since the first day he had laid eyes on him, in his first year at his first ever day in the tennis club. The nervous but serious boy had caught his eye and that day he had vowed he would grab hold of the boy and never let him go. That had been 2 years ago, nearly to the day, and he still wasn't as close to his captain as he wanted and lusted to be. He wanted a serious, romantic relationship with him but had no clue of how to develop their relationship. However, the tiger had given him some encouragement and he knew he had to act or he would never get what he wanted. It would have to be something beyond any of the manipulating that he had ever done and it had to be with such precision, Fuji would have to be a surgeon of manipulation. Tezuka was a hard person to manipulate and would spot one of Fuji's schemes a mile off.

He sat at his desk, eyes closed, letting all of his ideas gather in his brain, ordering them ready to be placed onto paper and inevitably in to action. After he had prepared every thought he picked up a pencil and began scribbling them onto paper, not making a single mistake or amending any points. It was perfect, the perfect plan to get the Buchou he loved. He went to bed pleased with his plan, ready to be put into action the very next day.

Fuji stared at the club house doors, as if trying to telepathically order them to open and reveal his captain. He had sat there since 7am, it was now 7.28am and his bum was going numb, but he acted like he didn't notice. 2 minutes later, at precisely 7.30am, Tezuka entered the club house, shocked to find someone there. He was usually the only one there at such an early hour. He was only here at this time so that he could get some practice in, so that he could strengthen himself, so that he would have to use his signature move less. His elbow was starting to give him trouble and he was hoping to strengthen the muscles. Fuji stood up, "Tezuka," he said softly, eyes open slightly.

The Buchou paused for a second trying to figure the tensai out. "Fuji, can I help you?" Fuji smile softly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is."

"Yes?" Tezuka spoke after Fuji did not continue his sentence. Fuji hesitated slightly.

"There is something I wish for you to look over at my house. Are you free tonight?"

"Yes I think so," he replied matter of factly, "I shall be free after this evening's team practice."

Fuji smiled, pleased that his plan was working so far and that Tezuka didn't to be suspicious of him.

The day zoomed by, full of lessons which Fuji barely paid attention to. He attended tennis after school as well, acting as he usually did, beating all opponents and being glomped by Eiji. As Tezuka dismissed them Fuji rushed his shower and dressed as fast as he could. He knew it would a long while before the captain would be even close to leaving, but he couldn't help himself. He sat quietly on the bench, smiling his usual smile, while inside worrying himself about his plan and whether it would work or not. After a while many of the team had left, only the Golden pair still remained. They hadn't noticed that Fuji was still present and were flirting relentlessly with each other.

"Oishi, will you hurry up? I want to get you home!" Eiji whined at Oishi, trying his best to pull his partners trousers up, but ultimately getting in Oishi's way.

"We would be there by now if you would stop trying to put my clothes on. You know you're only good at taking them off." Oishi purred seductively, lips ghosting over Eiji's neck, causing the red head to shiver.

"Ok," He replied in a weak voice, watching as Oishi finished getting dressed, eyes full of lust. They left hand in hand, still in a world of their own, oblivious to Fuji's presence.

_Those two! But I can't say I'm surprised, I should have known. Let's hope I'm like that with Tezuka soon._ Just as he was thinking this Tezuka walked through the door, having finished all of his captains' duties.

"I won't be a moment." He said calmly as he headed for the showers, having grabbed all he needed from his locker. Fuji waited patiently, trying his best to refrain from peaking at his beloved Buchou as he showered. He managed on the whole, but had some how found him self at the other end of the bench, so he slightly closer to the showers. The captain soon emerged dressed, with his dark hair sexily dripping wet. Fuji closed his eyes completely, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself. _He's so sexy and he doesn't even realise it! He's such a tease._ "Shall we go?" He heard Tezuka ask.

"Hai!" He replied, standing up, glad that Tezuka hadn't noticed his hidden thoughts. They walked to the Fuji household in complete silence. This wasn't particularly, in fact it gave Fuji time to think and reassure himself of the plan and that it would work. Tezuka also seemed to be deep in thought, although Fuji had no idea what about. He spent the second half of the journey trying to find clues in his captains' expressions, as to what was going through the boys head.

Arriving at Fuji's the two teens took off their shoes and headed straight to Fuji's room, as there was no-one there at the time to greet. Fuji lead the way, holding open his bedroom door for his beloved captain to enter. When they were settled in the room, Tezuka at Fuji's desk, doing homework, and Fuji relaxed on his bed, Fuji decided it was time to put his plan into action. He took a deep breath. "Ne, Tezuka?"

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't you ever had a girlfriend?" Tezuka twitched, but carried on with his work, taking a moment before answering the question.

"Because I do not have the time Fuji." The captain replied calmly.

"So do you anyone you like?" Tezuka had expected this one.

"…perhaps." He replied cautiously. Fuji's heartbeat increased, but he forced himself to calm down.

"Really? that's nice." He replied as though he was talking about the weather. When Fuji did not ask him the question he had expected Tezuka turned to Fuji looking confused. "Yes?"

"Why didn't you ask the inevitable question?" The captain queried.

"Do you mean, 'Who is this person who has captured our captains' attention'?"

"Yes"

"Because I already know who it is," he replied with a closed eye grin. Tezuka thought for a moment.

"You may be good Fuji, but I don't think you're that good."

"Oh really? Then why don't we test it." Tezuka nodded to the challenge. There was no way the genius would know, he was only stabbing in the dark, trying to get him to reveal it himself.

"On the desk in front of you, turn over the green piece of paper." Tezuka did as he was told. When he read the paper he froze.

_Tezuka, captain of Seigaku tennis team, loves Fuji, Seigaku resident tennis genius._

He turned to Fuji, he face full of shock. Fuji just simply smiled a sincere, gentle smile. Neither boy moved for a few minutes. The first to move was Fuji; he walked up to his captain. "I told you I knew," He said softly with a soft smile to match. Tezuka was still yet to regain his composure. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'm sorry Fuji."

"Don't be, because I love you too." Tezuka froze again, shocked at what he was hearing.

"W-what!"

"I…love…you…too." The stoic captain stared at his team mate, trying to determine if his words were true. But he saw no sign of deceit in the fair haired boys cerulean eyes.

"We can't do this," He said turning away from his friend.

"Why not?"

"Because we are both male and I'm your captain, I can not be seen giving you special attention just because I like you."

"Love! You love me."

"OK, I can not give you any special attention just because I love you."

"I don't want any special attention from my captain; I want special attention from Tezuka Kunimitsu." He finished sliding his right hand over Tezuka's left, to hold it. "We don't have to tell our team mates if you don't want to, at least not for a while." Tezuka thought for a moment.

"Ok," he nodded, "although I do not feel happy deceiving my team."

"I'm sure they'll understand. I mean most of them are hiding relationships as well."

"I do not think you're right there Fuji. I know my team; they could not hide such a big thing from me." Fuji decided not to argue with his Buchou, he was sure to find out sooner or later, these things had the knack of coming out.

"Congratulations, you've just got our first, and hopefully last, boyfriend." Fuji said playfully. Tezuka smiled slightly, before bending down to lightly kiss the fair haired teen.

"Congratulations on your first kiss Fuji." Fuji smiled a genuine smile, chuckling, before kissing his Buchou again.

That had been 4 months ago and now here they were with their teem mates knowing about them, sitting in a PSE lesson learning about , love between men'. Things had progressed between him and Tezuka but not as fast as Fuji had hoped. But he had his Buchou and that's all that mattered, they would get there eventually.

Author's note:

I know I'm a tease in writing a side story rather than carrying on with the actual story, but I thought it would be nice to see how some of the other relationships had started (in other words there is likely to be more i.e. Oishi/Eiji, Momo/Ryoma and perhaps something to do with Taka, but I'm sure about what I'm going to do with him yet :)). Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Inui was still lying shocked on the floor as his boyfriend excused himself, to go the bathroom. He gathered himself and his escaped glasses and got up, trying to regain some dignity. The room was still silent, no-one wanted to say anything.

"Sorry about that Sensei, seems as though my big mouth and lack of sensitivity have gotten me into trouble again." Inui admitted feeling very stupid.

"Err…well… yes. We can all upset our partners from time to time."

"Would you mind if I go after him? I think we need to have a personal conversation."

"Of course, but don't take too long, no longer than 30 minutes. Understood?"

"Hai, thank you sensei!" With that Inui quickly walked out of the class room and headed for the nearest toilets. When he arrived outside of the door Inui took a deep breath and entered. "Kaoru! I'm so sorry you know my big mouth can run away with me some times." But there was no reply. He ventured further in and found there was no-one in the toilets. _Where has he gone? 60 possibility he's in another toilet, 35 possibility he's wondering around the school and 5 possibility he's left school grounds._ Based on his calculations he tried all of the other toilets in the school, continuing to come upon empty toilet after another. He was really beginning to panic. _Where could he have gone?!_ He hadn't run across Kaidoh wondering corridors either, which left only one option. Kaidoh Kaoru had left school grounds and had once again defied Inui's calculations.

Inui was not really starting to worry. _Where could he have gone? For a walk to clear his head? Back to my house to sulk? Or has he gone back to his house because he's had enough of my big mouth?! I need to find him and fast!_ He ran back to his class room. "Sensei, Kaoru has left the school grounds, he's not in any of the toilets and I can't find him anywhere. What am I going to do? What if he's had enough of me and gone back to his parents house… and never wants to see me ever again… and what if he starts ignoring me or hating me. What am I going to do, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Everyone watched in shock as the data player worked himself up, more and more, until he was nothing but mess. All because his boyfriend had gone missing. Fuji was the only one smiling, eyes open a slighter, _this is interesting. Kaidoh does have a lot of power over Inui, next time I see him I think I'll congratulate him. May be he'll give me some tips that I can use on our stoic captain. Not that I need any, I can have then all worshipping me in a split second if I wanted to._ Fuji smiled even bigger as his mind continued its train of thought.

In the mean time, Aoe-sensei had gotten to the mess of a data player and had successfully stopped him from becoming hysterical. "Inui, where would Kaidoh-kun have gone?"

"49 possibility he's gone to the sports shop, 25 possibility he's gone to my house, 15 possibility he's just wondering around and… and 11 possibility he's gone to his house." He finished quietly.

"How likely is it that he's going to come back?"

"96. But he's always defying my calculations; with him it's hard to be sure."

"In that case, we will all stay here and continue our lesson. If Kaidoh does not come back after 2 hours then we will all go and look for him. Until then will everybody please focus on the lesson at hand." It took a full 2 minutes before anyone moved. The team sat themselves down in their seats, sitting noticeably closer to their partners, as if not wanting to lose them as well. They had all seen how even a simple phrase, used inappropriately could cause havoc and no body was willing to test their relationships. At least not yet.

Inui sat in his seat, alone, staring out of the window, pray to whatever power was up there, that Kaidoh would walk into sight and relieve his heart of the pain it felt. How could he have been so stupid? He knew how private Kaidoh like his matters to be and how shy he was. Why did he think that Kaidoh wouldn't mind if he shared an intimate fact about their relationship with their team mates? He wanted to run around all of the street in the whole of Japan and try and find his beloved, but he knew that the sensei was right, Kaidoh was most likely to return and he had no doubt that when he did he had some groveling to do.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kaidoh sat looking at the passing scenery as Atobe complained loudly about how him being in HIS limousine, heading for HIS house, was ruining HIS day with Jirou. Apparently they had planned to pick up some tennis supplies then head back to 'Ore-samas' house and spend the rest of the day having hot, raunchy sex until Jirou passed out and unable to walk the next day. But now 'Ore-samas' plans were ruined because the 'moronic Snake' had to have had a fight with 'that pretentious data git' on today of all days! Kaidoh wasn't paying attention at all to Atobe's ranting, he was too busy trying to get his thoughts straight, but it was harder than he thought. Jirou hadn't been listening to Atobe either, had been watching the quiet boy sitting across from him, deep in thought. Trying to figure out what the boy's boyfriend had done, considering how he had acted, Jirou was guessing it was something that always bothered Kaidoh and something had recently happened that had pushed him to breaking point.

The car slowed and entered the ground to the Atobe manor. Kaidoh began to fill with dread, what the hell was he thinking agreeing to come with Jirou and Atobe to the Atobe manor, without anyone knowing he was there or with anyone with him. He was in enemy territory all alone, not the best decision he'd ever made. Atobe was still ranting and raving when the car came to a graceful halt, but still no-one was paying attention to him, thankfully had still hadn't noticed else the two other boys would have had to deal with his diva side. No-one wanted that. Kaidoh had yet to experience Atobe's Queen Diva side and Jirou was praying that he never did, he loved Keigo with all his heart but even his love weaned when that aspect of his personality showed its face.

They all walked up the steps; Kaidoh's eyes open wide in awe at the magnificent building before him, although he shouldn't have been so surprised that someone like Atobe Keigo would live in a house like this one. It was big, _Just about big enough to house his ego_ mused Kaidoh, and it was beautiful, just, he hated to think, like Atobe himself. A butler opened the door, before they reached it, welcoming them in, taking their bags from them. "We will be having drinks in my sitting room, also bring some food." Atobe said off-handedly to the butler.

"Yes, right away, young master." He replied bowing slightly, before gliding off in the direction which Kaidoh guessed was the kitchen.

Atobe swiftly climbed the staircase in the middle of the room, followed closely by Jirou. Neither of them said anything to him, so after some hesitation he also climbed the sweeping staircase. When he arrived at the landing the other two boys were nowhere to be seen. He had three option, go left, go right or go straight on, further into the house. Considering the fact that if they had gone left or right Kaidoh would have seen them as he had ascended the stair, Kaidoh chose to go straight on. He passed a number of doors, none of which had any sound coming from them. He followed the corridor as it turned right, where he saw only one door at the end. He walked slowly towards it, hesitating before grasping the door knob and opening the ancient door.

"Well it's about time! How long did you intend to keep Ore-sama waiting?!" Atobe barked from his armchair on the far right of the room. Jirou sat on a plush sofa in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry; I was unsure which room you had gone into." Kaidoh apologised.

"Well you should have kept up then shouldn't have you."

"Keigo" Jirou said softly and the self-proud boy calmed. "Kaidoh, come sit next to me." He said patting the seat next to him.

Kaidoh chose to sit at the farthest end of the sofa, putting as much distance between him and his supposed enemies. Atobe smirked at the boy's awkwardness.

"Kaidoh, why don't you start from the beginning? Tell us everything." Jirou asked calmly. Kaidoh took a deep breath, unsure as to whether he really wanted to tell the devil and his lover about his problems.

"I'm not sure if I'm being silly or as to whether it is just one of those things that everyone has. You know what I mean, that one thing about your boyfriend that just annoys you. You know its stupid, but it just annoys you and you have no clue why!" Kaidoh babbled, Jirou nodded, he knew exactly what the Snake was talking about.

"Yes. You're right every couple has at least one thing about the other that just annoys them to no end." They statement from the sleepy teen gave Kaidoh the confidence to be able to tell his supposed enemy his inner most secret of his and Inui's relationship.

"It's the fact that he's so open with our relationship to anyone. If, say, you walked up to him and said 'So who's seme then?' he would answer with no hesitation, he would even tell you why and anything else that may come to mind about it. For someone who's very calculating he sure is a gossip about some very private matters. I know it may sound old-fashioned, but I hold relationships like ours to be sacred, I everything that happens within that relationship should be kept in the relationship. It's a connection between two people and it is for those two people alone, it is not for other people's amusement or joy. I want to know that I can say whatever I want to Haru and know that he won't tell anyone. I want to know that I can completely be myself and let myself go around him and he won't tell anyone about it. I mean I don't want people knowing that I moan when he kisses my neck, I don't want people to know that he can make me act on pure instinct just by using his hands in specific was. I don't want anyone knowing that, but I heard him talking to his father about it yesterday when we were making breakfast, I don't think he knew I could hear him I was frying sausages at the time, while him and his dad were on the other side of the kitchen making drinks. I mean no-one would tell their parents about that stuff would they? Normal teenagers are supposed to avoid the subject of sex completely with their parents, I mean even a whiff of a possible sex talk and a normal teenager would completely avoid their parents for a week. But oh no, not my boyfriend, he has to talk to his parents about anything and eeevverything!" All the while Jirou had been listening closely nodded and agreeing with the babbling boy. Atobe on the other hand had been listening with a smirk on his face, this was getting interesting, they had come on to the subject of sex. This was Atobe's most favourite topic in the entire world, along with tennis of course.

"So your problem is that Inui is a blabber mouth." Jirou more stated than asked.

"Yes, and it is driving me nuts. He knows that I don't like it. He knows how private I like to be and yet he still does it. Why? Why? WHY?!!!!!!!"

"Maybe, he does try his best, but just like everyone else he doesn't realise what he is saying. Everyone does it, I'm sure you often say things and then later you realise that you really shouldn't have said that, because now you've hurt someone's feelings."

"Or maybe," Atobe butted in, "He could just be showing off, or even boasting. I mean you guys have liked each other for a long time. Don't look at me like that I am not stupid I do notice things, even if you two idiots do not. If I had liked someone for that long and finally gotten him then I too would want to flaunt him and show him off as mine at long last." Jirou and Kaidoh looked at Atobe dumbfounded, Atobe Keigo was actually making sense and on top of that he was helping someone and it wasn't for his overall benefit.

"So now the only problem is that we need to figure out a way in which to make this boyfriend of yours realise the error of his ways and we need to get you two to make up. The sooner the better I think, because the sooner you get back together with that pretentious data player the soon Ore-sama can get on with his plans of making Jirou unable to stand tomorrow, let alone up straight." Ok so maybe there was a way in which Atobe benefited.

Kaidoh's feelings were mixed, he was now happier as he had finally gotten a lot off of his chest but he was still unsure as to whether he had done the right thing in allowed his saviour to be none other than Jirou and Atobe Keigo.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Inui was on the edge of his seat, praying for Kaidoh to walk through the class room doors. This was the first lesson in his life where he hadn't hung on to every word the teacher said. The minutes ticked by, seeming slower and slower with every tick of the second hand on the classroom clock. By the end of the 2 hours Inui was holding on the edge of his desk so hard that his hands had both turns stark white. Kaidoh still had not returned. The whole class had found it hard to continue with the lesson, with the intense tension they could feel mounting from Inui. As the second hour passed, Aoe-sensei gave in. "Right everyone, get your shoes on, it is obvious that Kaidoh is not in the school grounds as he would have returned by now. I suggest you check out his favourite hang outs, I will leave Inui in your command. I will stay here just in case Kaidoh does return. Dismissed." Inui shot towards the door, his team mates close behind, also anxious to find their team mate. It was so unlike Kaidoh to go missing for such a long time. Everyone hurried to put on their shoes.

"I suggest we head for the sports supply store." Inui shouted as he streaked towards the school gates, his team mates in toes.

"Wouldn't it be wiser to split up?" He heard Oishi shout from behind him.

"We will split up if we find that Kaoru isn't in the sports supply store." He replied, no-one arguing, fearing any questioning would lead to a lot of pain and discomfort.

They soon arrived at the store, Inui flinging open the doors. Everyone ran in checking all the aisles for any sign of Kaidoh and asking every customer and member of staff if they had seen him. They all exited feeling lost.

"No-one has seen him!" Eiji piped up. "Where the hell could he have gone?"

"Team Seigaku?" Came a voice from behind them. They all turned around to see a solemn looking man in a butler's suit standing before them.

"Yes." Tezuka replied.

"Right this way if you please," he jestered as he opened the door to a sleek black limousine in front of them. No-one move, unsure of what was going on and where exactly the butler was trying to take them.

"I'm sorry?" Fuji asked.

"I have been given order by young master Atobe to collect you all on the request of his guest, Kaidoh Kaoru." Everyone one stood stock still, shocked at what they had just heard. _My Kaoru is with Atobe at this very moment. What the hell is going on? I need so answers!_ With that Inui strode towards the open door and got into the limo. Oishi followed, with his mothering instincts not wanting to let Inui go alone into the enemy's territory. With that Eiji followed, not wanting to leave Oishi's side. He was the followed by Fuji, not wanting his best friend to go without him. Followed then by Ryoma, who was just intrigued. They were both followed by their significant others, this only left Taka. After about 2 minutes of indecisiveness he too followed, getting into the limo. Within seconds they were under way, no-one knowing exactly where they were going, no-one asked. Some wanted to know but couldn't ask, others just didn't want to know.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kaidoh asked Atobe again for the hundredth time. He had questioned the plan ever since the three of them had formulated it. Atobe sighed for the hundredth time.

"Yes of course it is going to work. Ore-sama's plans always work!" Kaidoh snorted at this. _The stuck up Diva, but I have to do this for Inui and our relationship. Don't upset the drama Queen!_ He mentally instructed himself. The plan was all ready; a servant had gone to the Inui house and obtained what was needed. The only thing that they needed was the man himself, Sadaharu Inui, the fact that the team was also coming was a nice addition to the plan. Kaidoh couldn't sit still, getting up and down every few seconds to pace the room then sit back in his chair, he couldn't help being nervous, this plan could make or break his relationship. It carried a great deal of risk with it, but it was necessary to get his point across, he prayed to what ever divine deity that was listening that Inui would get the point.

Scenery passed outside the windows of the black limousine. But the silent occupants didn't notice, they were all silent in thought, scared to ask questions and finding it hard to strike up conversation to ease the tension. Many were staring at Inui, wondering what he was thinking, if he had a plan and some were curious as to how he was dealing with the situation. Fuji for one was loving seeing the Data player showing a rainbow of emotions and his mind processed all the information and worked out possible scenarios. The silence continued as the limo pulled into the entrance of the Atobe estate and glided it the grand promenade. Even then it came to a halt at the front of the house none the elegant vehicles passengers dared to more. It was only when a butler pristine dressed opened the door did Inui move, followed closely by his team mates, in the order in which they had entered, each exiting for the same reason they had entered. They moved in single file up the ancient, well kept, stone steps and though the large, open, dark oak doors.

Still no-one said anything, many in awe of what they were seeing. Priceless paintings, tapestries and vases graced the walls. it made everyone feel scared of even breathing too hard, in case they some how accidentally damage the priceless artifacts. Many took steps away from the walls in case even their presence could do damage. They stood huddled in the middle of the vast foyer when they moment on the landing. Everyone looked up to find Jirou smiling widely down at them. "Come on then. The show's about to begin and I guarantee that you won't want to miss it." He disappeared with a mischievous smile aimed directly at Inui.

Inui led the way hurriedly up the sweeping staircase, afraid that if he was too slow he would lose the sleepy player in the maze that was the Atobe mansion. As he reached the landing Inui noticed the boy disappear at the end of the corridor in front of him, he hurried after the boy closely followed by the curious team mates. He turned at the end, the same way that his prey had taken and found himself in a corridor with only one door at the end. He knew that what he desired was behind that door, he knew that his beloved Kaoru was behind that door. This made him feel as though he wanted to run to the door and knock it off its' hinges if that's what it took, but a thought held him back, made him stop and stand staring at the door. Jirou had said that there was a show about to begin, what if Kaidoh was behind that door betraying him, behind that door with the drama Queen Atobe and now Jirou, what if he had pushed him over the edge and he was now about to get his revenge?! He couldn't open the door, he was frozen with fear, if for whatever reason Kaidoh was about to destroy his heart he didn't want to see it. Then reason kicked in, Kaidoh would never do such a thing, especially with Keigo Atobe of all people. _There's a 59 chance that he only wants to talk to me and is using Atobe to help him do so. But there is a 5 chance that what I fear is behind that door and Kaoru has done nothing but go against my calculations!_

Inui took a deep breath and strode over to the door, without even pausing he confidently grabbed the door knob and turned.

Author note: Sorry it took so long, I had A levels to do :( Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one did. I hope so mainly for you guys sakes as I know I have left this chapter on a rather mean cliffhanger. Sorry I know I'm mean. Anyway reviews please. :D


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Inui found himself in a bedroom, bedecked and elegant, immediately he concluded that this was Atobe's personal bedroom. His Royal Highness was sitting in a high wing backed armchair near the window, to Inui's left. He had a smug curious look on his face; the Data player could tell he was thoroughly enjoying everything that was happening. Seated in a chair next to the Master of the Manor was the Master's lover, Jirou, in a chair slightly smaller and less elegant, but still elegant nether the less. Clearly displaying that Atobe didn't even see his lover as important as he was. The usually sleepy player was unusually wide wake and very much alert. Inui would have to make a note of this when he got home to his notebooks on the Hyoutei team players. Then he glimpsed something out of the corner of his eye. To his right on the floor stacked neatly were all of his current notebooks, some of them were even his personal diaries. Standing there behind his books was his lover, and there in Kaidoh's hands was Inui's most current personal diary, he had only last written in it this morning. He froze in fear as he watched the love of his life open the diary in his hands. "Kaoru… what?" He couldn't ask, he feared the reason for the Snake's actions.

"I'm sorry Haru, but it's for your own good!" With that he found a random page and began to read aloud, "last night's dream was shocking! I was playing Tezuka at tennis, with 40 chance of winning, his speed at 80 of his best, his co-ordination and force both at 78.5 of its best. Every move he made I countered within 0.897 seconds, playing at my best, then Fuji join Tezuka. I was playing both at the same time, but in different matches, the games climaxed and both of my opponents used their signature moves. I watched the ball fly high, both signature moves combining, changing. I calculated a 1.75 possibility of countering this colossal move. I moved, sure and true, the percentages increased as I moved, twisted and turned, trying to calculate the best move. Until 100 I hit the ball and watched it sail over the net and into both of my opponents' courts. But they were not there. Turning to look behind I found them in a compromising position. Tezuka had Fuji up against the fence, ravishing his neck. Fuji was whimpering, wrapping his legs around Buchou's waist. They seemed unaware of me as I moved closer to them."

"ENOUGH!" Inui shouted to everyone's surprise. He had been standing frozen in place throughout the entire reading. His head was now in his hands.

"No don't stop Kaidoh, Ore-sama was starting to enjoy it." Drawled the Hyoutei Queen.

Kaidoh ignored him and instead focused on his distressed lover. "Haru, I know I should not be reading your diaries, let alone reading them aloud. But you need to understand that everytime you let something slip about our relationship it is as if you are reading my diaries aloud to everyone. I need you to promise me that you will never reveal things about our personal relationship to everyone, unless I say you can." He moved closer to the Data player, placing a hand on his arm, "Please, our relationship is for us and us alone, only we should know the details."

"Ok" the Data player whispered. "ok." With that he hugged the Snake close to him.

"Is that it?!" Atobe demanded loudly. "I was looking forward to tears, to shouting, something dramatic, not 'our relationship is for us and us alone'! How pathetic!" With that Jirou covered the Monkey King's mouth with his own.

"Shut up you moron! If you weren't such a bastard you would realise that this result was not only romantic, but it is likely that this experience may have just enhanced their relationship. I'm actually thinking of doing something similar with you, since you seem not to appreciate me," he hissed at the indignant young master.

"What are you talking about? Ore-sama appreciates you; Ore-sama appreciates all that do something for him." The snooty heir replied.

"I AM NOT YOUR SERVANT!" Jirou replied upon hearing the remark, "I am your lover! You are supposed to love me more than anything else in the entire world! More than oxygen, more than life, more than TENNIS!"

Silence ensured. Nobody wanted to say anything. They all agreed though, silently. They watched as Atobe tried to digest all of the facts that had just been shouted at him. In the silence though he also became aware that they were not alone. He got up, not looking at Jirou. "I think it is time you all leave, take your books and my driver will drop you off in town. Leave." No-one moved for a full 5 seconds. It was only when Jirou nodded at Fuji that Fuji moved and the others followed. Everyone grabbing a stack of Inui's notebooks each. Inui and Kaidoh were the last to leave, as they closed the door they heard the voice of the distressed Queen reprimanding Jirou. Kaidoh turned and stared at the door they had just exited through.

"Leave it Kaoru," Inui said softly, "let Jirou sort it out for himself. He can handle Atobe." Kaidoh sighed and turned back to walk down the corridor.

"I know, besides I still have you to handle and sort out." Inui froze with fear. _I thought my punishment was over, I thought we had sorted everything out. What else has Kaoru got planned._ He looked at his love in fear.

"I thought that…"

"I'm not talking about that my Haru," Kaidoh purred and gave Inui the horniest, sexy smile he had ever seen. He followed Kaidoh down the corridor, a smile on his face growing bigger and bigger with all the possibilities and probabilities of position, frequency and pleasure running through his genius mind.

"Oh, I see," he replied with a sexy undertone that made Kaidoh shiver with anticipation.


	26. Side story Capturing Oresama

To catch or to be caught side story: Capturing Ore-sama

Atobe felt humiliated, this did not happen often. _How dare Jirou shout at Ore-sama? Especially such private matters which are of no concern to others, let alone outsiders from Seigaku! Especially when Ore-sama was looking forward to seeing that Inui sweat and squirm with humiliation. It was supposed to be that analytical four eyes that was humiliated not Ore-sama!_ Atobe could do nothing but glare and shout at Jirou, he had no idea what he was shouting, he just knew he was angry and he wanted to take it out on Jirou.

What made Atobe even angrier was the fact that Jirou was just sitting there staring blankly at him, _he should feel upset, he should feel sorry, he should feel something when Ore-sama is expressly raising his voice at him! _It was at that moment that Jirou looked straight into Atobes' eyes, his eyes shouting far louder than Atobe ever could. The sleepy players' eyes were telling Atobe that if he didn't shout up he would be in for a whole lot of pain. The Hyoutei Queen could do nothing but obey. He knew that when Jirou was determined about something then nothing could stop him, and if he wanted to cause Atobe pain then it would be the most excruciating pain Atobe had ever and would ever feel.

"Keigo, sit down," Jirou ordered in a voice so commanding it could have been Atobe's, barking his orders at his many servants. The recently humiliated teen sat down in his high wing backed chair. There was silence for several minutes, Atobe waited apprehensively, Jirou sat deep in thought, trying to figure out what to say next.

"You know it's not nice to order Ore-sama about," Atobe muttered meekly from him chair, as he fidgeted in the deadly silence.

"Keigo, I didn't mean to order you about. It was the only thing I could think of doing to get you to be quiet long enough for me to think."

"Think? Think about what?" Atobe asked tentatively.

"About what I should do with you," Jirou answered simply.

"Do with me? Do with Ore-sama? You make me sound like a toy, a doll for you to use at your whim," Atobe stated indignantly.

"Do I? Good! Now you know how I feel when you order me about, pick me up and drop me at your choosing. I am not your toy or doll either, I am supposed to be your boyfriend, your lover and yet you treat me like nothing more than one of your servants, your lesser, your underling. Frankly, I'm sick of it." Atobe listened, but didn't seem to take any of it in. He fidgeted and preened himself in a cat like manor, waiting for Jirou to finish his ranting. "KEIGO! LISTEN TO ME!" Atobe looked up from him nails and stared blankly at Jirou.

"See you're still doing it now, you're not listening to a word I say because I'm not talking about you, about your fabulousness, about your skills as a tennis player or your wealth!" Jirou got up and moved to the door, "I have had enough Keigo. I refuse to be treated like this, I deserve better and I will find it elsewhere, because you obviously can't provide me with what I deserve and need." With that Jirou opened the door. He did not get far though. No sooner had the sleepy player taken a step when the door was slammed shut by a heated Atobe, who was now standing squarely behind Jirou, his right hand on the door the other tightly around Jirou's waist. Jirou stood stock still, he had never seen Atobe act like this, the sleepy player chanced a glance at Atobe beautiful face. He was shocked by what he saw, he had never seen the Diva so serious, not even in his tennis matches had he looked as serious as he did now, there was fire in his eyes. They stood looking into each other's faces for a few long minutes.

"What is it that I am not providing you with Jirou?" Atobe asked calming, with a very serious face.

"You treat me like I'm not anyone important to you, as if I am just like everybody else," Jirou replied with a calm tone and serious face to match Atobe's.

"I take it you are referring to me treating you as such around other people particularly our team mates and just now," still maintaining his serious face and calm tone.

"Yes," Jirou replied simply. Atobe watched Jirou for a moment, reading his face and body language. Finally the Hyoutei Queen moved away from the sleepy player. He moved back into the room heading for his bedroom. Jirou faltered for a few moments, unsure as to whether he was supposed to followed Atobe or not or even if he wanted to. When he did not hear any indignant, demanding calls for him to follow Jirou knew he had to make this decision for himself. Should he go to the bedroom and hope to resurrect the relationship and try to solve its problems? or should he leave and leave this demanding relationship behind him? Jirou considered his options carefully before coming to the conclusion that he would hate himself forever if he did not hear what Atobe had to say or see this relationship through. With his decision decided Jirou moved towards the bedroom with confidence that he had made the correct decision.

When he entered the familiar elegant room he noticed that Atobe was standing, staring out of the window, looking pensive. Atobe turned to face Jirou when he came within as few metres. His expression was as serious as it had been by the door. "Jirou, let me ask you when we are alone do you that I am miss treating you?" Jirou thought for a moment.

"No"

"And I have my reasons for doing that. I don't want people, especially the team, to think that I'm favouring you because you are my boyfriend. Also, not many people at Hyoutei know that we are together and I want to keep it that way."

"Why? Are you ashamed that I'm a guy? Embarrassed about what your parents would say if they found out or are you more worried that your precious fan girls will find out and leave you?" Jirou questioned bitterly.

"No, I am not ashamed that you are a guy. I'm also not worried about what my parents would say because they have always had their suspicions about me anyway. As for my fan girls, I don't want them to find out about us because I'm afraid of what they will do to you; you know how vicious and territorial they are. They think that one of them will end up with me and you know they will destroy any relationship I may have with anyone else if it gets in the way of them getting what they want."

"Oh," Jirou could think of nothing more to say. It all kind of made sense now. "So why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"And miss out on your face. Ore-sama is not stupid and Ore-sama loves your expression when he reprimands you," Atobe couldn't help but give an evil grin. Jirou grab Atobe by the collar of his shirt and shoved him on the bed.

"Oh really, you love to see that face so much do you? Then maybe it's my turn to see that face on you, along with a few other faces I have been dying to see," Jirou breathed seductively. Atobe was intrigued.

"And what faces might this be?" Atobe was enjoying this game.

"Hmm, well considering what you've put me through I think it's only fair that this time we switch places. I have been dying to see what your face would look like when you're being entered by me."

"WHAT?!" Atobe tried to get up. "There is no way Ore-sama would agree to such a thing."

"Really?" Jirou asked with a fake sulk, "and here I was ready to do anything you wanted after I had finished with you." Atobe's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Anything?"

"Anything," Jirou breath, kissing Atobe lightly to emphasise his point. Jirou could tell that it was working, he could see the Diva's mind thinking of all the things he wanted to do to him. He looked like a child in a sweet shop.

"I like what you're offering me, but I believe that stakes on my side are too high, can we not negotiate?" Atobe said softly kissing his way up Jirou's neck until he came upon his favourite spot and set about abusing it to his heart's content. Causing Jirou to let out a gasping moan, as he fought to control the situation. Atobe was a slippery character when it came to negotiating and Jirou wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by, God knows when another would come along. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, before attempting to detach his lover from his neck. When he had managed to do so he placed his palm squarely on Atobe's chest and pushed him firmly onto the bed where his strong tennis arm kept the Queen. He could tell that this would take a while, but he was prepared to fight his corner and he was determined to get what he desired.

Author's note: I know I'm evil XD. But I know how many of you have been waiting for an update, so I thought I'd post as far as I've got. I need more time to think up some juicy events to continue this side story. Hoping to get it done pretty soon and get back into my stride with my story. P.s. sorry for the long gap, I was at uni and law degrees are hard. Please be patient and I will try to do my best 3


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25

They left Atobe's mansion and walked towards the limousine, the door of which the Atobe butler was holding open for them. As they got in the butler secured Inui's diaries in the boot, before climbing into the drivers' seat and starting the car smoothly, gliding downing the sweeping drive and onto the main road. There was silence as the limo floated through seemingly light traffic, no-one sure whether they should speak about what had just happened.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Eiji asked quietly.

"It is 1 pm, by the time we get back to school it will be the end of lunch," Inui answered matter of fact, "perhaps we should stop by the corner shop on the way back and pick up something to eat."

"Hai, that sounds like a good idea. I'm sure Aoe-sensei won't mind us eating lunch in class, considering he knows roughly what has happened. He may even have some thing for us to do with our food, something in keeping with the theme of our lesson agenda." Fuji mused mischievously, now eyeing up Tezuka as if he were a trussed up roast turkey just waiting from him to sink his teeth into and lap up the succulent juices.

Tezuka shifted uncomfortably, "Fuji stop it! And you are not eating anything off of me!" This made Fuji smile greatly.

"You should not have told me that, Tezuka, you have just forced me to come up with some more… shall I say… unconventional means of devouring you, I mean my lunch, now." There was an audible shiver that passed through all the occupants on the limo, even the driver shivered in his uniform.

Silence reigned once again, everyone too occupied trying not to think of what was going through Fuji's mind, trying not to visualize their stoic captain in varying positions and state of dress, covered in various types of food. Trying not to visualize how the now innocently smiling Fuji would lick, nibble and suck those varying foods off the would then be wriggling and writhing captain. Someone gulped, no-one wanted to think about what the serenely smiling seemingly-angel of the team did to their cold faced, hard assed captain behind closed doors, when ever they did they tended to wake up in the night, screaming.

Ten unnerving minutes later the limo pulled up outside a quaint little shop for the team to purchase their lunches. Each player perused the aisles each selecting their own usual distinct lunches, purchasing the items, before walking the remaining distance back to school.

"Ah! There you all are!" Exclaimed Aoe-Sensei as everyone filled back into the class room each getting out the lunches they had just brought. "I see we found Kaidoh, it's nice to have you back." He said politely nodding to the snake. Everybody regained their seats and began unpacking their food ready to eat, "Wait, hang on. Nobody eat their food yet, we can use it to further your education today, within our topic for today."

Everybody eyed Fuji nervously out of the corner of their eyes, he was grinning like a Cheshire cat who'd just discovered it was his birthday and Christmas all in one. Tezuka could be seen with his head in his hands looking as if the apocalypse had just arrived.

"What a lovely idea Aoe-sensei", Fuji commented serenely, "I have always wanted someone to provide me with some wisdom on the area, but alas, unfortunately, even Tezuka refuses to allow me to explore the area."

"That is unfortunate Fuji-kun," replied Aoe-sensei, falling right into the angelic masterminds trap, "but I think that this is an area in which everybody should have knowledge, after all there is nothing more sensual than lick, nibbling and sucking food off the body of a partner." The whole class looked around nervously wondering what on earth the sensei, and more importantly Fuji, had planned. "Alright each pair choose a table. One person from each pairing hop up on the table and remove your shirt, and anything else you may be wearing which may hinder access to the chest. Nothing below the belt should be on display though, sorry Fuji-kun this I must insist upon." This making Fuji pout.

"Up you go Fuji," remarked the Buchou, turning Fuji pout into an expression of pure shock.

"W-w-what?" Stammered the surprised angel.

"Get up on the table and take your top off," when he didn't move the team captain came to stand within an each of the shock tennis player, with a wicked, teasing, satisfied grin gracing his usually stoic face. "You didn't think I was really going to let you eat things off me just because sensei has the same idea as you did you? No Shusuke it will be you on the table, you who will be my plate which I will eat my lunch off and it will be you on the table writhing and moaning under my touch. Now. Get. On. The. Table."

"H-Hai Buchou," breathed the now turned on blue eyed blonde. _I love it when he bosses me about like that. My Buchou._ With that thought and some rather naughty images racing through his mind Fuji got up onto the table. Kneeling he lifted up and striped himself to the waist and waited obediently for further instruction, excited about what was to come next and his mind reeling of what may come much later when he was finally alone and in the arms of his sexy as hell boyfriend.

"Yes… right… ok. Everybody else choose who's going to be on the table and let's proceed," said Sensei admiring the stoic captains firm hand in dealing with his mischievous boyfriend. "Takashi- kun as you are still without a partner I am giving you the option of just observing… or if you wish I would gladly be your partner for this exercise."

"I…I… I will participate," replied the now bright red teen.

"Very well. As I need to keep an eye on the class would you please bring your lunch over to my desk, get up on it and remove your shirt." With that Taka edged towards the desk, removed his shirt as instructed and jumped up to sit on sensei's desk, trying to be as invisible as possible. He jumped when Aoe-sensei placed a reassuring hand on his bare shoulder, "no need to worry Taka-kun, now just relax."

With that he began to move about the class, "if those on the desk would pleas lie down and their partners please stand before them facing in the direction of the front of the class." The class moved silently. Momo was smiling ear to ear with unchecked glee at the fact that he now had Ryoma where he wanted him. He was surprised that he had not had any argument for the younger boy about him being the one on the table. Ryoma had just hopped up and removed his shirt without looking at the Smash expert. It had shock the taller boy, but had also made him extremely pleased.

"Alright," the bishi sensei spoke as he move to stand behind the desk, on which Taka now lay, "those of you standing please open up your lunches and we will begin with our next topic, 'the sensuality of devouring food off your partners body'."

Authors note: I know it's been a while but I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Enjoy! :)


End file.
